Like The Movies
by animecutee13
Summary: Mikan Sakura believes in fantasies, miracles, fairy tales, movies, quotes, and song messages. And she is the number one fan of Natsume Hyuuga, a superstar. Will he be exactly as she dreamed of like in his movies, a Prince Charming? Or the exact opposite?
1. Chapter 1

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 1: The number one fan. Me! Duh.

_ Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now.. –_Airplanes

_Once upon a time_.. An orange-haired, sixteen year old girl was in her room, lying on her tummy as her head was rested on a very _handsome _pillow while she was facing the TV. She was Mikan Sakura; bubbly, energetic, beautiful, and a dreamer. She believed in fantasies, miracles, fairy tales, movies, quotes, and the messages music showed. And she was having a _movie marathon _about her favorite actor. So obviously, the movies she watched always had him as protagonist.

**7:00 PM**

"_You know I'm yours, babe." James said as he nuzzled Samantha's neck._

"_Ohh, James. But how could you be mine?" Samantha sighed and pulled away. "You're going back to Australia.."_

"_I'll always be with you. We said forever didn't we?" He cooed in her ear._

"_Y-yes. We did. B-but, I'd die if I'm not with you, James." She looked at him with a torn look._

"_Then come with me." James stood up and held her hands, smiling._

"_Can I?" Samantha's eyes began to overflow with tears as she smiled._

…_.._

Ooh~ I _love_ this part! , Mikan thought.

"_Of course. We'll stand against all odds, the two of us.. Together." James pulled her and hugged her as he cherished the smell of her hair._

…_.. _

OMG~! I am _hyperventilating_! I'd pay Samantha anything, well, _everything_! If we could just swap places.. right now! As in, right the freakin' _now_! , Mikan thought again.

"_Okay. Take me with you." She looked up at him with love light in her eyes._

"_I love you." He kissed her lips softly and put his long red scarf around both their necks._

"_I love you too." She blushed and pulled James to a kiss.._

…

"I am so freaking _jealous_!" Mikan shouted as she hugged her Natsume-faced pillow that when you hugged let out sweet phrases.

"I love you."

"Kyaaaaa! More! _More_, _Natsume_ ~!.. Mikan crushed her face into the poor pillow.

"Kiss me again, my princess."

"_Kyaaaaaa~! _You're so sweet, Natsume! You're such a Prince Charming! _My Prince Charming!_" Mikan squealed as she hugged the pillow so tightly while kicking the pillows by the headboard which were sent flying and hitting random stuff in her room.

"You're all that I want, babe."

Mikan blushed and melted. _Enough of pestering with the pillow and acting like a dork, _Mikan thought.

"Yooosh~! Next movie!" Mikan exclaimed as she stumbled off her bed and ejected the DVD "_Dear James" _and inserted the next DVD _"Underloved"._

…

**9:40 PM**

"_W-who are you?" A prostitute stuttered as she walked backwards._

"_Does it matter?" The man stepped forward in the dark alley._

"_Y-yes it does! For all that may be, you might be a killer you know!" The woman in only a negligee shuddered as she felt the cold brick wall behind her. There was nowhere to run._

"_I'm not dangerous at all." His husky voice said as he smirked under his hoodie._

…..

He's so cool here! , Mikan imagined.

…..

"_Then what are you.." The prostitute wondered as she took a step closer and held the rim of his hood._

_He chuckled then smirked. "I'm underloved.."_

"_I-I'm sorry? Who?" Her eyes grew curious and she pulled off the hood revealing a striking and handsome pale face._

"_Un. Der. Loved." He whispered and took out a knife secretly from his back pocket._

_She gasped at his perfection. "I'll love you. No need for money."_

_He sighed and…._

_..._

Though it's a suspense movie, I still super duper like him here even if he's a friggin' killer! He's so hot.

Mikan sighed at her imagination and embraced the Natsume pillow again. He really made her melt even if he wasn't present in where she was. _Ever._

"Alright. Next movie of Natsume! Tee-hee!" Mikan snickered.

She ejected the DVD and put in _"Romeo's Letters". _It was black and white.

**11:00**

…_._

_A handsome man (Always handsome, Mikan noted) stepped in a church, his raven hair swept back and looking dashing in his tuxedo. All the people seated on the chairs turned to look at him walk all the way to the front of the altar to wait for his Juliet._

_A few minutes later.. The bride came in, looking bashful and loved. Her heart thumped with each step she took. When she reached his husband –to-be.._

_Romeo lowered his head as he whispered softly, "You look dashing in your tux, Juliet."_

_Juliet giggled, "Well, wow? You look like a princess in that gown."_

_He smirked and pulled up her veil from her face._

…_.._

Oh God! I'd pay all my life savings to this girl if I could just be in her place at this scene! Samantha's lucky, but _hell!_ Juliet is one fortunate soul to share this moment with my beloved Prince Charming! I am so enraged. If I was just born a star, I would've had this part in the sack! Tch. Mikan raved on in her head.

…..

"_Shall we go to the altar?" He held her hand._

"_We shall." She giggled._

_And suddenly the door bust open._

…_.._

_YES!_ Mikan thought. Interrupt their bloody wedding. BWAHAHA. Save Natsume for me, only.

…

"_You are not marrying my daughter!" A man shouted. He had a gun._

"_Father-!" She tried to run to him to stop him but.._

"_No. Hide behind me, Juliet." Romeo uttered lowly and clutched her and held her back._

"_I love her. Why can't you just acknowledge and leave us be?" He bellowed._

"_Father! Stop it right now!" Juliet cried._

"_No. I am not allowing this." He shot the gun and Romeo pulled Juliet to his chest, his back towards the father._

"_No! Romeo!" Juliet yelled. She crouched down before him and wept….._

…_.._

Mikan sobbed with Juliet. "Oh no, Natsume! I really didn't know you would die here."

"Well _whatever._ He's still alive anyways, in real life, duh." She ejected the DVD and put in "_Road Rage". _She bounced back on bed and squashed her head on the Natsume pillow.

**12:30**

…..

"_Aww c'mon, man! Drive faster!" Caleb ranted._

"_Oh shut up." Duke swore as he put on his aviator glasses to shield his eyes from the sun._

"_Dude! The police are catching up! Step on it, damn it!" His black friend raved._

"_Hold on." He smirked and pushed his delicious raven hair back and stepped on the turbo._

"_To the left! To the left!" Caleb shouted, "Everything you own on the box to the left!" He began singing._

_Duke laughed, "Shut the fuck up, bro." He steered to the left._

…..

**1:45**

Mikan was playing with and squealing at her pillow again until..

"MIKAAAAAAAAN!" A voice roared from down the hall. Mikan immediately turned off the TV and went under the covers.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DEAD." Her mother opened her door.

"Ugh. _Hi mom._" She rolled her eyes.

"Are you playing with that stupid pillow again? It's almost two in the morning and your still doing lovey-dovey stuff with that.. thing." Yuka said.

"Oh c'mon mom. It's not like you didn't go through this stage of your life!" Mikan sat up and pointed at all the posters in her room.

"I went through that stage. But not like _you._ Dear God, Mikan, you shouldn't keep expecting that boy to be your husband. There are a lot of fish in the ocean, dear. It's not like you'd meet him then he'd fall for you and you'd get married." She ranted.

"What makes you think I'm expecting! I'm not. _Really_. I'm just his number one fan." She lied. And why are you so bitter anyway!" She yawned.

"W-well.. That's none of your business, hon. Good night." She closed the door.

"Soooo _like_ her. Escaping my questions. Pffft." She stood up and went to her window. She opened it and breathed in some fresh air.

"What a beautiful night. So many stars are hanging around." She sighed. Mikan placed her elbows on the wide window sill and leaned her chin down.

"I wonder what the odds are of winning the draw of Who Will Be Natsume Hyuuga's Date For A Day.. I only dropped one entry." She looked up sadly at the night sky. _Maybe a shooting star might come out unexpectedly._

"I wish. I wish.. I wish that Natsume. I wish that Natsume could be the one for me.. Like in his movies. A happily ever after.." She closed her eyes, not noticing the star that just shot across the sky in a split second leaving trails of glitters in the sky.

"Well good night, night sky." She glanced up at the beautiful sky. And hopped on bed, sliding under the covers.

"Good night, Natsume Hyuuga." She whispered as she looked up at the poster taped to her bedroom ceiling. She smiled and drifted off to her dreamland, where Natsume always appeared as her Prince Charming.

_The result of the lucky winner is released tomorrow. Wish me luck. _was Mikan's last thought.

**Animecutee13 here! :DDD HAHAHA! I have just recovered from my summer swimming outing with my family and relatives! HAHA! This is my new story, at first I thought I'd make it like a oneshot or twoshot.. threeshot. Or something. But then again. maybe a multichapter is better. HAHAHA so that's that. Please review, thanks in advance! HAHA! Don't flame! I worked hard on this! HAHA! XD well, I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you'd be interested in my other ficts in which I'll update soon! :D xoxo guys! GOOD NIGHT! :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 2: Wake up in the morning feelin' like…. What?

_~I'm an average dreamer.. A true escapist._. -Not like the movies

{M}

I cracked one eye open when I felt something warm hit my face. A sun ray. I rolled over and snuggled with my Natsume pillow. _Today's the day!_ They're going to draw the winner _today _at the Halidon Mall.

"Will you go out with me?" The Natsume pillow said huskily.

"Of course! Ask me _again_ and see if my answer will change!" I smiled merrily at the nonliving pillow.

I hopped down from bed and stretched, my cotton bunny pajamas exposing my belly skin a bit. Well, I'm not _fat_ or anything, in fact I have no baby fat whatsoever! _You want a piece of that, Natsume_? Just joking. Uhh. That sounded really weird there for a minute. Plus he wouldn't be like a bad boy that's a pervert sneaking on people's _body parts _and disses old people. According to my _sources_, He is a kind, cat-loving person (How sweet is that!) who appreciates the nature that God created for us and most importantly his fans (A gentleman!). It must be _true_! I mean, c'mon, his movies are the _best!_ And I'm pretty sure in one of those, is his real personality.

As if on cue, the radio began playing. _Oh._ I almost forgot I set up an alarm last week, that'll ring on this day and at this time, for the big day. _Huh._ I woke up early then!

_I'm your average dreamer, I'm a true escapist  
Always expecting a happy ending  
Maybe I've been watching too many movies.._

Aww. This song is so perfect! For my moment! And probably.. If.. _IF.. _I'll win, it would be the perfect song for later! Ah my goodness. _Oh my goodness._ This is destiny! I clasped my hands together and jumped around like a crazy fan freak.

_Maybe I should grow up and start pretending  
When I saw your face thou, everything was slow mo  
And I started wondering why..?…_

I crawled under my bed to get my secret notebook which held all my Natsume's information. This seemed like the perfect time to ponder upon it. _Sigh._ I sat on the floor between my bed and window, flipping through the notebook.

_Why can't it be?  
Just a pathway full of roses  
Leading to a sunset view  
Where the one you've always dreamed of waits_

On the cover it had a magazine cut-out of Natsume wearing jeans and a red shirt with a blazer on top of it. His shoes were a pair of black chucks and my eyes drifted to his head. He had this charismatic smile on, and he was looking directly at me. I remember putting a little gold crown on the head making him look like Prince Charming, but _where was it?_

_Why can't it be?  
It was like a movie scene, the way I felt for you  
Only you didn't fall, now it's not like the movies at all  
_

I scanned the page and I noticed where it was, it was on his groin. _Ew._ Don't worry, Natsume, I'll put it back on your heavenly head! I went to the next page. It was filled with information about Natsume. How his birthday is November 27. How his hair is raven. How his eyes are the most charming color of red, crimson. How his name is, well duh, Natsume Hyuuga. How he likes the color red and black. How he likes Coke. How he likes home cooked food. And many more. I'm too lazy to enumerate stuff like this.

_Should have kept my heart charged  
Should have been more patient  
Should have kept denying on my addiction_

I stared at his collaged photos on the pages for a while and thought for a while. The lyrics were sinking in to my brain. _What if Natsume.. _No. I shouldn't think that yet. I haven't met him. I'll wait till later to judge this wonderful song. But it really sank into me. It was so _realistic_.. And a lot of girls with crushes, especially, celebrity crushes, probably feel the same way this song writer did.

I fiddled with the lock of raven hair that was taped at the notebook. Yeah. I bought it on eBay. _Just kidding!_ I'm not a obsessed maniac who'd go through Natsume's bathroom drain and collect his hair or pester with his hair brush. It's just some dumb Barbie hair. Don't worry.

_What was I expecting  
Did I have a vision of a scene  
That only lived in fiction_

Alas. I came to the last page. It was my favorite image of him; he looked so cool and cunning but very fierce like a rebel. _Hotness. Coolness. Charming. Handsome, _words that'll never leave him. But there was one word that was missing in this image; he didn't look like a gentleman or some kind of nice guy, whatever. But, Prince Charming was a nice guy right? Maybe it's because of the concept; I'm guessing this concept is rebel. He wore everything in black. Black pants, a black v-neck shirt, black boots, black studded gloves, black bracelets and chains, black everything. He was leaning against a wall and he had his right hand running through his hair. _So hot_. Wouldn't I be glad to stand next to this rebel in front of me. _Sigh._

_Now I know that you are not gonna be my co-star?  
And it starts to wonder why.._

I turned off the radio and turned on my laptop looking for any updates. I opened my facebook account, tangerine_.

"Hmm. I need to change my profile picture soon." I clicked. Well, it doesn't seem like anything new has happened. I typed _Natsume Hyuuga_ at the search box. A million appeared. _Freaking posers!_ They know nothing else but mess with other people's lives. I couldn't find the original account. _Sigh. _Luckily Twitter has those _verified user_ stuff. Facebook could need some of that.

{N}

There I was. An 18 year old hot guy, sleeping peacefully on my soft black bed, dreaming of improper things you wouldn't want to know. Until it was interrupted by this annoying sound.

"Onii." A small voice squeaked.

"Hnn." I shifted a bit and covered my head with the pillow.

"Onii!" It came closer and climbed up on my bed.

"…"

"Onii!" Onii-chan!" It started jumping. The bed was quaking and I don't like that. Seriously? _What the fuck._

My eyes snapped open. "Youichi. How many times have I told you to not jump on my bed like a friggin' monkey?"

"Onii—I'm sorry." He climbed down. "It's just that manager tell me to wake Onii-chan up oredi." His baby voice is cute but I hate his _way_ of waking me up.

"Get out." I sat up and sent him a look of annoyance.

"Onii. Sorry—" I cut him off.

"Huh. _Out_." I stood up with only some boxer shorts. He scampered to the door like a scared pup. _Aww._ Poor you. Yeah. I'm a bad big brother. But who cares. I'm a busy person and I can't actually entertain everyone, can I. Plus, he's only my _half_ brother. What gives? I looked down on my body. Abs, _ok_. Muscles, _check_. Does it need some racking up? _Hmm._ Not really. Still lean. I walked to the bathroom, _I think I need a cold shower._ Suddenly my mom burst through the door to my room.

"Natsume! You made Youichi cry again!" Sumire's red lipsticked lips roared.

"So?" I said calmly.

"He was _trying_ to be nice. Give him some credit! He is only five you know!" She flailed her arms around.

"Huh."

"_Watch your actions and words _next time, alright Natsume?"

"'Kay. Whatever." I closed the door to the bathroom and stepped in the shower. I turned the knob and cold water started cascading along my firm back. I didn't shiver as my body calmed down. I breathed in, it smelled like rain for some dumb reason. _Oh_. My soap's scent was _rain_. I scrubbed my body with it and applied some grape extracts shampoo on my raven hair. I personally picked the scent that matches with my hair. You may think its lame, but for me it rocks.

I walked out of the bathroom, my towel wrapped around my hip and a towellete around my shoulder, and also my black toothbrush working its magic in my mouth. When suddenly..

"Natsume." The door burst open. _How many times_ in this morning do I need to see this?

"WHAT?" I tried to say.

"Take out that dumb toothbrush when you want to say something. It is not proper, Natsume." _Ugh. _Hotaru Imai is my manager. My _annoying_ and _infuriating_ manager.

I took it out and spoke, "Imai."

"_Manager _Imai. I had Youichi come up here. What the fuck is taking you so long?" She hit me with her folder.

"Ow. What's your _problem_?" I glared at her. My crimson eyes boring into her amethyst orbs.

"You need to watch your attitude." She hit me again. "You're in the limelight you know. Your reputation is _important_; the image we've built for you is a _Prince Charming_ that is _kind_. Do you understand?"

"Tch." I scoffed and raised my brow at her.

"If I _hear_ or _see_ you acting out again. You will never have another movie. _Ever._" Her folder slapped my arm again. I rubbed my arm. _Ow._ Damn. I am lucky this woman is short.

"Seriously. What do they care? Even if I act like this won't have an effect on them. They _like _me because of my looks." I crossed my arms.

"This," she signaled to me, as in _me_," isn't what we put on the plate. What they were looking for is what we gave them. Now, do you want to risk your job?"

"No."

"_Okay_. Now that you understand all this royal crap. Dress up. You have a date to go to."

"What? What kind of fuckery is this now, Imai?" I slammed the towellette on my shoulders to the floor. "We didn't talk about any damn date!"

"I asked you about this three weeks ago. You were just in a hangover so you said yes."

"Of all moments to ask me, why when I'm not sober?" I sneered.

"Who cares really?"

"…. I _hate_ you."

"Aww. That's so sweet. Hate ya." She walked towards the door. And when she was about to close it, "Be at the Halidon mall at eleven sharp. What will you take?" she added.

"Uhh. I'll take my car." With that, she closed the door.

"_Great._" Just what I needed. _Just what I needed._ I sighed and grabbed my pants which were hanging at my black bean bag. I kept swearing as I slipped my legs in them. I opened my closet and scanned it for some fucking _date_-worthy shirt. I grabbed a gray v-neck and slid on a black hoody. _I don't like getting wet_, so I always wear one. I put on some red chucks and grabbed some important shit like my phone and wallet and stuck 'em in my pockets.

"I'm off." I called and went out as I put on my black rayban shades. I stepped in my black convertible and drove off to Halidon mall. _This girl better be worth it._

{M}

"Hey mom!" I called when I was ready to go out the front door.

"What!"

"I'm off! I need to go to the mall! The winner gets picked today before lunch! Text ya! Bye! Love ya!" I ran outside and walked to the bus stop. You wanna know what I wore? It's pretty _simple_, but it's _cute_ _enough_ to catch Natsume's attention! When I went online earlier, I did some research. So I ended up wearing a red and black plaid vest which was a bit thread and rough on the ends but it looked fab. I wore a white shirt inside it and some skinny jeans with a black belt, and some boots. I only brought two things, wallet and phone. I pulled my hair up to a ponytail and had a bit of bangs dangling on my forehead. My orange hair looked great with what I was wearing! _Oooh!_ I hope that Natsume notices me even if I don't win.

I got on a bus, smiling at the cholesterolled driver and sat at the near back. _I can't wait!_ I am so darn excited that I'll meet Prince Charming Natsume Hyuuga! The bus had TV and it was showing the Mattress Land commercial Jump song Glee had on one of their fantastic episodes. I bobbed my head a bit and then I got at my destination. I got up wobbling, and got off. I practically ran towards the automatic opening doors of the mall. Then I worked my way to the even center. I got there just in time. But there wasn't really much room anymore.

"Are you girls ready to see our prince-like Natsume Hyuuga?" The commentator exclaimed. The kazillion girls started shrieking like dolphins.

"Well here he is!" He pointed at the left wing. At the same time all of our female heads turned to the direction of his finger and _there he was._ Glorious as ever, Natsume Hyuuga. He stepped in the stage, the security guards keeping fan girls away from his path.

{Narrator}

"Hello Natsume! What do you want to say to your fan girls?" The commentator asked and placed the microphone under his chin.

"Uhh. Hi." The girls gave out a loud and scary '_Kyaaaaaa!'_

"Well Natsume-kun. Shall we pick your date from these wonderful ladies?" He dramatically spread his arms.

Natsume nodded coolly. _What kind of retard is the host here?_

The host stuck his hand inside the huge fishbowl and spun it around, then his hand came out. Mikan crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. _Mikan Sakura. Mikan Saukura!_

"Our lucky girl is.." He held the air there for a moment."Mikan Sakura! Are you here, Miss Mikan Sakura?"

"Me!" Mikan raised her hand and jumped to be seen from the sea of crazy fan girls. There was even some middle aged women and a couple old women.

"Oh there! The _gorgeous_ tangerine!" He pointed and signaled her to come up, "Come up here little lady!"

Mikan squeezed through the crowd but halfway there the path widened, when she looked up, Natsume offered his hand. A lot of jealous faces glared at Mikan but then again, it _is _every girl's dream.

"May I?" He smirked at her dazzled face.

"Y-yes!" She stuttered and placed her hand on his. _It's so soft,_ Mikan thought. She was melting again.

"Okay, guys! Say hello to our new couple!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"They look so good together!"

"Miss gorgeous! Can I have your number?"

…..

_I can die right now, _Mikan thought. She smiled, dazed off, at the handsome man in front of her.

**Animecutee13 here! :DD I hope you like this one! Sorta long! YEHEY! :D please review! And you're free to read my other stories :D Umm.. Love Lockdown is what I'll update next! :D Thanks for reading guys! More power to ya! :DD the date is on the next chapter :) Toodles! XOXO! The song here is by KC Concepcion – Not like the movies :) it's sorta my inspiration for this story!:D HAHA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Like The Movies**

_By: __Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 3: Am I with a doppelganger?

_~Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart. –_Total eclipse of my heart (What Mikan's brain's going like..)

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say.. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here.. And it makes no sense at all….. If you want to play it like a game. Well, come on, come on, let's play.. Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending. Than have to forget you for one whole minute.. _

–Crush Crush Crush (What Natsume's brain is going like..)

{Narrator}

"How about singing us a song, Natsume? The theme song of your upcoming movie, maybe? Hmmm!" The host was pressuring and pushing Natsume. He gave him the microphone and backed away smiling like a fan girl himself.

_Shit._ Natsume cursed inwardly. "Fine." Was all that he could say. Music started playing as he led Mikan to the stage with him.

_If our love was a fairy tale  
I would charge in and rescue you  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do_

Mikan was mesmerized.

_And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are  
_

Every girl in the mall echoed, _Kyaaa!_

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless_

Natsume held Mikan's face and sang to her. _His breath is magnificent, _Mikan was stunned. _He leaves me breathless._

And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made 

He had captured every heart of the audience.

_And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are_

The sea of fans now sang with him.

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless_..

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life  
_

He slow danced with Mikan as he sang, tantalizing her even more.

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless_

He hypnotized Mikan as he stare softly into her eyes, just like _Prince Charming._

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless…._

Everyone in the mall clapped!

{M}

Deaaaar God, _am I dreaming? _This must be how you answered my prayers. My dreams must've been the premonitions you have sent to me! _Every _night. I thank you so much. This man walking beside me right now in this parking lot is an angel in disguise sent by you. _Not _exactly in _disguise; _he looks like an angel already. His wings are just invisible. It _makes _me just want to ask him!

'_Can I take off your shirt for a sec?' _(Kyaaa!)

'_Why?' _

'_I just want to see how angels hide their wings.'_

I blushed at my daydream as we neared his black convertible. He kindly opened the door to the front seat and motioned that I slide in.

"Uhh. Thanks." I bowed and slid in, trying to swish my hair a bit to catch his attention. _He's so charming really; _letting me in his carriage.

"No problem." He nodded and hopped in the other side. Things seemed awkward. _Oh no_. Am I boring him?

"Umm. So where are we going?" I asked brightly, with a matching smile. "You know, you're really nice. I'm really happy I'm with you right now." I stretched my smile wider.

"Thanks." He scratched his head and looked away. His crimson eyes were spelling "_awkwaaaard". _"How about some lunch?" He tried to stretch his arms and comfortably place it along my shoulders. When his hand touched my arm, I swear there was some electric crap running through his magically soft fingers that crawled under my skin. His arm even had a _scent_. Wow, I'm beginning to become some kind of female version of _pervert_, smelling people. _Weird. _His hands were probably the sexiest hands on earth. _Mikan, pervert! _My mind scolded me. Be normal Mikan.

"Sure!" I chirped. My eyes glowing with happiness.

{N}

This is awkward as _hell_. Acting like someone this girl believes I am. Everything I do is so _scripted_. But she thinks it's real. What an idiot. If she says _one word _about being myself, I won't fucking hold back. She's so joyful like a freaking ADHD patient. Seriously, what the hell? Well I guess this is as good as it gets, if I got a different fan girl they might've been a hundred times more chipper than this chick.

"How about some lunch?" I offered and awkwardly tried to snake my hands around her slim shoulders. _In fairness,_ she's not one bit of ugly, every fraction of her is exceptional. Gorgeous face, glossy orange hair, clear skin, slender frame, long legs. _Huh._ The only problem, I _guess,_ is all this hyperactivity. If she found out my true colors she'd probably be all drained out. _Tch, like I care?_ Let's wait for the fucking phrase or sentence. Whatever. That should surprise her.

"Sure!" She chirped like a freaking bird.

I smirked and started the car, it purred softly and the cute girl beside me smiled when she noticed my right arm was still around her. I

"So, your name is Mikan Sakura?" I tried to start a conversation to try to make a cozy atmosphere. Of course, _scripted._

"Yes." I glanced at her only to look at the road again to find that she was staring, no _gawking _is the word, at me. _Okay, _she is much too drunk on the Prince Charming shit we made her drink. The wind played around with her hair, as she continued her _gawkation_. This is the first gawking person I've ever seen that was more attractive than a statue. I waited for her to speak again.

…..

Okay that was no success. But, maybe she's fine just by staring. Okay, stare. It's not really a new thing to me, _babe_. I smirked at the road and took a sharp turn. And parked the car by the curb. She was still in that gawking position, seriously, a fly would've probably just stepped in her mouth and drink coffee there. If I had a fucking pokeball, and she was a _pokemon_, I'd probably already caught her for like an hour ago. _Okay_, what did I just think just now? Pokemon. Oh man, stop dorking around Natsume. It's Youichi that's a fan of that stuff. _Not me_. Just wanted to clear that up. He keeps leaving the TV open when I tell him to scatter.

I got outside and walked coolly to her side of the car, as I slid back on my shades. I opened her car door and she stood up _too_ quickly. Still _entangled_ with the SEATBELT. _Tch._ Really. Unbelievable. A fucking seatbelt. Dumb girl.

"Oh!" She laughed nervously at her stupidity. I scratched my head trying to fight the urge to LMFAO. This girl is _priceless_. Just epic! Really.

I took her hand and as we strolled I clicked my celphone, it had this connection to my car in which if you pressed this certain button will lock my car. Vice versa. And more stuff. _Anyways,_ here I was, crossing walking on the sidewalk with a hot girl, but kind of an _airhead_. Her style was actually.. _my type._ I'm going out on a limb here and think that she researched on that. _Huh._

"Hey. Natsume. Are you really quiet?" She asked with a pout.

"… It's just really awkward." I admitted. And tousled my hair up at the back trying to look embarrassed, like a good boy would be.

"Oh. Is that so?" She bit her lip and thought for a while. "You know its okay. You can act like yourself." She smiled.

_Oh hell yeah. _Those are the words I've been yearning for. For a _long _time. People never let me act like myself. You're in for a _treat_, little girl.

"Okay." I let go of her hand and stuck my pocket. I looked at her, luckily she wouldn't notice because of my shades. _Hah_. Her eyes were looking surprised, _bingo_.

{Narrator}

The new _lovebirds_, soon to become _hatebirds_, started crossing the street when the green for walking blinked. A lot of people were also crossing, so it was crowded, Mikan was falling behind Natsume but she kept a close eye on him.

{M}

"Hey! Natsume, not so fast." I was desperately trying to catch up with my date; _darn these genetically slow but long legs._ He acted like he didn't hear me and kept walking at his normal pace. Well, maybe he really didn't hear me? Yeah. That's probably it! He was still about four paces ahead of me. Until..

"Can you _walk _any _slower_ than that?" He muttered to the old lady in front of him. "Tch. _Sloth._" He added. There was this weird _rewind _sound in my head, like in the movies when something unplanned or unexpected happens. Or when a plan backfires.

…_OMG!_ How _rude_ is that? I ran to his side and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He took off his shades. His gaze drifted lower to my chest. I blushed and crossed my arms. He glanced at my chest? _What did I say that made him act like this? _It's so unnatural. _Supernatural_ even! I don't feel like I know him anymore.

"That was rude." I whispered to him as we walked, I tried to work my legs up faster.

"Which part?" He smirked. He put back on his rayban shades. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or something. _Stupid shades!_ I should've worn mine if we were going to play this 'am I or am I not looking at you game'. _Grr._

"What do you mean which part?" I huffed. We reached the other side of the street.

"Dissing the old woman," He tilted his head back. "Leaving you behind," He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we strode to somewhere, he smirked. "Or taking a glimpse if your chest is developed?" The sun shone on his shades revealing that he _is_ looking at me. I felt a fleeting beating so fast heart movement in my chest, a mini-heart attack, and my cheeks started to feel burnt. Saying that he was checking out my chest if it was developed was crossing the freakin' line. _My chest is developed._ Tch.

"Dissing? Leaving me? D-developed _chest?_" I stuttered at his magnetic face, it was definitely closer, I felt like he was a magnet, and my body was another, he's the -, I'm the +. I blushed as I felt his biceps along my back and his flat stomach along my side. I whimpered inside my brain, _88% close to melting down!_

"Tch. Nevermind," He loosened his grip and hung his right arm around my shoulder, like I'm some kind of hanger. _What's happening to my Prince Charming?_

We entered a restaurant. I think it's just random really, I know he likes home-cooked food, so he probably doesn't know his way around restos.

"Do you want to eat here?" I blinked from all the red that was engulfing the large room, it made the place dim and look like a warm place to stay in. There were tables but no chairs. In short, we had to sit on the floor traditionally. Or something. The aroma was mouth watering; I'm guessing this is a Chinese restaurant.

"Random. I don't really care where." He approached a waiter wearing a red Chinese dress, "Take us to our table." She obediently led us there and sat on some red throw pillows. Our table wasn't really big, it was just right; he was just an arm length away from me. To bang his head on the table if he did something majorly rude. Why did I just imagine that? Let's just see how it plays out; if he is nice, or just _plain _bad. Maybe I was just hallucinating earlier. Okay, ready for some action.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he hung his shades on his gray v-neck shirt. He pulled his head back up and he propped one knee up while the other was slung over to the side. Okay that was cool. I admit. Okay, continue observing, Mikan.

"You like staring at me, don't you?" He said non-chalantly.

"What?" I played innocent.

"Gawking."

"I do _not _gawk!"

"You must be a stalker. You are aren't you?"

"No! I am not a creepy stalker! I _observe_, not stalk." I pouted as I looked away.

"Huh." He chuckled. _Okay, _he is laughing! Well, _close _to laughing! One point for Prince Charming. _Yes.._

I noticed there were already little cups for tea. I poured some in my cup, and in his.

"Here!" I slid the tea cup towards him carefully as I leaned on the table. "You might like it."

"Tch." _Rude boy, much? _ Maybe that's his way of saying thank you. _Hopefully._

He took a whiff of it and drank it..

He coughed uncontrollably and glared at me. Piercing crimson red eyes were glowering at my now tiny marble- like brown ones. I felt myself shrink.

"Are you _trying _to set _fire _to my throat? Or maybe.. _Burn_ my _esophagus?_" He sneered at me. His words were like acid. _100 points for Rude Boy!_

"S-sorry." I looked down at his cup and scooted backwards. "You know, tea is really _supposed_ to be hot. Except for iced tea, I guess."

"Idiot." He was still holding his glare against my eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes.

"Let me ask you something." I said confidently.

"No."

"Sorry to ask. But—"

"I said _no_."

"But, are you _really_ Natsume Hyuuga?"

"What the fuck. Are you kidding me?" He scoffed. _Another _100 for Rude Boy. He said the F word!

"Are you a doppelganger?" I narrowed my eyes and leaned on the table. His eyes were burning crimson. He flexed his jaw.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." He joked. But his face was serious.

"_REALLY?_" My eyes widened like a hula-hoop.

"No. You dumbass. I am Natsume Hyuuga, you _airhead_." He raised his left brow.

I gulped. And right after I gulped. I chose to drink some tea.

{Narrator}

Mikan put the cup to her mouth and drank.

_Sluuuuuurrrrppppp._

What the fuck is that _hideous_ noise? Natsume thought. This girl has no etiquette in drinking tea. He took his own tea cup and sipped. It was no longer cursing hot. Their food arrived. They didn't even order but food arrived. They chopsticked their food and were bloated after a thirty minutes of silence. After eating…

"I'll take you home." Natsume purred softly in her ear, it seems he'd like the noisy Mikan back after the dead air while eating. _Who put her on mute? _Tch, he thought.

Mikan didn't blush this time, "Sure. Thanks." She looked down at the sidewalk as they strolled back down to the parking lot. He even took her hand and placed it inside his pocket to see her react like a fan girl again. _But she didn't._

_Whatever, _he thought.

To be continued.

**Animecutee13 here! Hey, I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. T^T really! IDK why, but I'm always distracted in this household nowadays! :( Any ideas how to calm down? And Good Lord.. School days here in the Philippines are super close, I can see it around the corner. :(( SCARYYY! And I'm goin' college. DISTRACTIONS! Stay away. :( but I hope you still liked it! please review! PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE :DDD I hope you still like my story! BTW! Follow me on TWITTER! :D if you have one :) just tweet me that you're an FF writer too :) and I'll follow you too! :D HEHEHEHEHE! :DDD I've been freakin' worried while writing because I have these upcoming tryouts for tomorrow! And a general assembly! D: And I'm nervous! And I still need to make an article :( HUHUHUHU. Please support moi! =)) LOOLLSS! Please review! This ain't the last chapter in case you're wondering :D please review! :( this is a special chapter 'cause it was supposedly supposed to be (HAHAHA) with another chapter, but it was effing long, so I just sliced and diced =)) XD so please review still!:DDDD more reviews = happiness! :D and a more inspired me :))))) HAHAH! I will put the next chapter tomorrow! :D after I get home from the assembly! :D Please review! How many times have I said that? LOLLLS! Ecstatic much! =)) XD XOXO guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 4: Kiss and tell me why you are what you are!

~_Baby, give me a sign. Give me a reason, make up your mind. Darling, only a fool couldn't see through us, know what we do. . Just because you're a fan doesn't mean you've joined the band and found a way to make them think that you're a star. Silly girl, only I can fool the world. It's plain to see 'cause you're just like me.. _–I Know

_~My first kiss went a little like this, and twist, and twist. Lips like liquorish, tongue like candy.. She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say Ooooooh.. Ooooooh.. Your kiss is like whiskey, it gets me drunk._ –My First Kiss.

_(Both of which Natsume's brain is going like.__.)_

{N}

What's up with her? A while ago she was like an ADHD child, now she's like a kid scared shitless of some killer. I'm not _that_ bad. Did I crush her dreams that bad? That wasn't even in the level of medium. I was _kind_ of nice to her. Wasn't that enough? My Prince Charming image isn't me, when will she get that.

As we hopped in, I and started my car. We were zooming across the empty roads as I turned on the radio. It played a song from one of my favorite bands.

_I got a lot to say to you,  
Yeah, I got a lot to say.  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all.  
_

I glanced at the quiet girl that was sitting beside me; I really had a lot to say to her. But I'm kind of feeling lazy. And she's _kind of an airhead_, so whatever I say might not even sink in that thick skull of hers. I was planning to explain. Some things. _Huh._

_They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
You little spies.  
They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
Your little spies._

_Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush._

_2, 3, 4!  
_

Seriously, this boring side of her is not entertaining _at all._ I want the previous one back. The hyperactive side of her. Yeah, that one was just epic, fucking entertaining. I'm guessing she's thinking of how things turned out. At least she's not having a breakdown. That's good enough for me.

_Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
This._

"Which way do we go?"

"Uhh. Straight ahead, then turn left."

" 'Kay." I secretly glanced again at her, she looked discolored and pale compared to the earlier her. Was this really my doing? She's overreacting. _Tch._

_If you want to play it like a game,  
Well, come on, come on, let's play.  
Cuz I'd rather waste my life pretending,  
Then have to forget you for one whole minute.  
_

"Oi."

"What?"

"Did you enjoy our date?"

She coughed and looked away, "Yeah. Perfect." She said gloomily.

"Well. Do you still like Natsume Hyuuga?" I tried to push on the topic.

"Honestly, I really don't know. But I think I still do."

I felt my eye twitch. "Huh." I draped my right arm around her shoulders again, like earlier, trying to make her go gaga again.

"…."

_They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
You little spies.  
They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
Your little spies._

_Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush._

_2, 3, 4!  
_

I noticed the skies were starting to get gray. I put the roof back on which made the music louder, and the space.. _tighter._ Her fragrance was starting to spread in the small space we had. It smelled like tangerines, _huh._ I use grape extracted shampoos. And she uses tangerine extracted ones? I smirked. _Now there's a similarity._

_Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
This now!  
_

{M}

I am really re-thinking of being Natsume Hyuuga's number one fan. All the cruelty, rudeness, and now that I am enumerating things, he is kind of a pervert. Now why, did he start acting like this again?... Umm. _Oh. __"You know it's okay. You can act like yourself." _Oh my goodness. So.. This is really him? NO WAY! I turned my head to his side of the car, _Do you hate me?_ Are you still the Prince Charming I know?

_Rock and roll, baby.  
Don't you know that we're all alone now,  
I need something to sing about.  
Rock and roll, Hey!  
Don't you know baby, we're all alone now,  
I need something to sing about.  
Rock and roll, Hey!  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now,  
Give me something to sing about.  
_

Show your true colors, damn it! Is he bad or good? Maybe he's just having these freakin' mood swings? It's really giving me a whiplash!

_Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
No, ohh.  
Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
More than this._

Then he parked the car by the sidewalk, where it had a sign, Sakura residence. He got out swiftly and put on his hood, it took him a long moment to get around through the back ( I heard some scribbling.) before he opened my door. He took my hand and led me up the five-step stairs to our front door.

{Narrator}

"So." He cooed as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Hmm?"

"Still a fan?"

"Umm."

"Idiot."

"H-hey!"

"Gawker."

"I told you I _don't!_"

"Yes you do." He copied her gawk, opening his mouth a bit, lips askew and eyes wide.

Mikan's cheeks burned.

He chuckled then smirked, "Let's just get this over with, babe."

He neared his face and placed his lip on hers. Which sent our surprised Mikan's head imagining fireworks working their magic above her head; her eyes wide with shock like she was just electrocuted.. Natsume placed his hand behind her head and the other on her waist, caressing her slender curves. Mikan was too shocked to pull away, her hands were dangling to her sides and Natsume took her hands and placed it around his shoulders and he smiled as her lips softened. He nibbled on her lower lip asking for an entrance, but she gasped. _Okay, no permissions, _Natsume smirked before he dove in the sugary sweetness of Mikan Sakura and explored her bubblegum tongue. Mikan finally gave in to her supposedly _Prince Charming _and drew closer to slide off his hood and run her hands through his deliciously soft raven hair. She felt his hands slip through her back pockets then slide up and down her sides.

{M}

Oh my God, I'm making out with my favorite actor, the hottest actor in the world! A few moments ago I was deliberating If I should continue liking him or start hating him… but. There's still something so magnetic about him.. That I can't quite put my finger on.. I'm curious, is he still an angelic Prince Charming? I'll need to question him about that later. After _this. _He tastes.. _wonderful._ There is no word that can explain really, wonderful is an _understatement_. The way he touched me, I was kind of new to this, but it felt _great_. Like heaven on earth. I remembered the song he sang earlier, the lyrics bore into me and right now its glowing inside me. It really matched the moment.

{N}

Well, this is definitely _not awkward._ This chick probably digs me again. I smirked on her lips, her sweet but dangerous lips. Okay. Enough _thinking_, more _kissing_.

{Narrator}

After five minutes.

Natsume pulled away and Mikan's eyes fluttered open from her flustered and red face, he brought his finger to her lips, "Hush. I've got to go. Rain's about to fall."

Mikan slapped his face.

"What was that for? You enjoyed it."

"I-I only went with the flow, you jerk!" she scowled and pouted as she clenched her fist.

"_Ohh._ Really?" _Liar._ He started to walk away, down the stairs to the sidewalk. "Bye then." He smirked.

"What _happened_ to you Natsume Hyuuga?"

"What?"

"Are you on drugs?" She asked quietly. "Are you smoking?" She said louder with a dramatic look in her face. _OMFG, _Natsume thought. _This chick's crazy._

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" He turned to look at her with a what-the-fuck look in his face.

"What kind of drug are you taking. "

"Seriously?"

"The coke in your bio in the internet.. Is it cocaine? Tell me!"

"Tch. Stop acting like you know everything." '_Cuz you really don't you idiot._

"Well, I _think_ I do! Internet knows everything."

"Oh really."

"Yes. What are you taking? I will use all my money to get you into rehab immediately! I want my Prince Charming back!"

"Huh. I can't be tamed, little girl. And you can't do that. Dumbass." He smirked.

"Why?" _You can't be tamed? REALLY? We'll see about that._

"Because.. _Your _love is my drug." He joked. He started walking away again. The rain was about to pour, threatening the I-dislike-getting-wet guy, Natsume. Mikan was _gawking_ again. When she snapped out of it, and remembered Ke$ha, she recalled that he shoved something in her back pockets earlier. She took it out, it was a scrap of paper it had there…

Twitter: blacksmirkN

Facebook: Natsume Shouda Hyuuga

Cel #: 09667293701

And there was something extra, a _movie ticket _to his brand new movie's premiere. When she looked back at him he was already in his car, with his trademark smirk, looking back and mouthing the words '_Call me'_. With that he zoomed off. And then rain started to sprinkle from the gray skies, dripping on Mikan's _bewildered _but _bewitched_ face.

**Animecutee13 heeere! :) I hope this one was okay! XD Did you enjoy it? This was really supposed to be attached to the chapter before this but it got really long. So, here ya go :DD Please review! XDD HAHAHA! I hope you liked it! R-e-a-l-l-y! :D HHAHA! I might not get to update soon as fast as I just did coz I have to make a dance or at least memorize one for tryouts on Thursday. Wish me luck! :3 and again.. Please review! I wanna make sure if I made you happy :) yeeeee HAHAHA :D sweet of you if you do! I really appreciate your inspiring reviews :D 'coz I send messages back HAHAHA =)) I really like ya guys XD thanks in advance! :D xoxo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 5: Heart heart heartbreak.

~_Now listen to me baby, before I love and leave you. They call me heart breaker; I don't want to deceive you. If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. Imma tear you apart, told you from the start, baby from the start. I'm only going to break break your break break your heart. And I know karmas going to get, me back for being so cold, like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad an bad to the bone. If you fall for me  
Imma going to tear you apart.. Told you from the start.._ – Break your heart. (Natsume's thoughts)

~_Incompatible, it don't matter though 'cause someone's bound to hear my cry. Speak out if you do you're not easy to find. Is it possible Mr. Loveable, is already in my life? Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise?_ –Soulmate. (Mikan's thoughts)

{M}

Okay. I am wet. I better go in now. I cannot believe my … _date._ This supposed date had some revelations that are so hard to take in. _Ooh._ My _heart_ hurts, I whined. How could fate be so horrible! I am a nice person! I think I deserve my dream guy. I had a 'lucky' (_really_?) date with this supposed_ 'dream guy' _and I learned that he is this bad-mannered perverted.. handsome.. _hot_.. (Umm, where are we going here?) H-he was an _addict_! An addict of something! A drug addict for all I know! I'm really not sure because he was fooling around before he left. _Grrrr_. His attitude has changed. That must be it, right? He's supposed to be a _Prince_ _Charming_. I imagined a prince getting high in some alley. _Eeek! _That scene made me _shudder_. Robes to rags, gentlemen turn vulgar, white turning to black. I whimpered as I had my head down while entering my normal home. My head _hurts_. Thinking too much makes my cranium feel like it's being hammered.

My home welcomed me with a terrifying smell. I was forced to cough out the horrendous smell filling my nostrils. My head instantly gained about three times more pain. What is this mystery smell? It's really freaking my nose and sinuses out! I looked around the kitchen; I scowled at the scene of my mom baking some unidentified object.

"Mom. What is _that_?"

"Dinner."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"It's a recipe I found at the basement." Basement? _Really?_ Well, No wonder it smells like a prehistoric dinosaur's ass. No one's been down there since I was born. I don't really know what's down there. My mom said that it was locked and that she was the only one allowed there. When I'm not feeling lazy I'd check it out, probably wearing masks and with some Lysol.

"Ahh." She glanced at me while stirring the mysterious item in a pot.

" Mikan you are wet! Go change!"

"I'm not eating. Still full." _I really won't…"_ Head hurts. Heart hurts. I'm wet. Okay." I mumbled silently to myself as I stomped up the stairs.

"More for the trash then!" She shouted. _Then she remembered.. _"By the way? How was your date?"

I didn't bother answering that deadly question; I rushed in to my room, locked it, and flopped on my bed.

"How was your date! Hello?" I heard her call again_. _Sometimes I just have to get used to having a loud and nosy mother. Since I don't actually have a father around. I need to be grateful she took the place of a father too.

I stared at the Natsume poster on my ceiling. _Hello._ I glared at it. _"YOU! _Y-you ruined it! You ruined everything! I don't care if that kiss was good! Or if you're handsome! Because, you smashed my dreams! Into smithereens! Into small microscopic dream bits! You killed my innocent dream with a _uranium_ _bomb_!" I hissed at his poster. I could feel that my eyes were starting to swell because of the tears threatening to slide down my cheek.

"You fooled me. _You fooled us all._" I stood up on my bed and kept pointing my index finger on the devil king on my ceiling. "I'm guessing I'm the first person who found you out! How much more unluckier can I get? At first I felt happy that I was picked, but now, you made me wish I wasn't the one chosen!" I started throwing my pillows at him.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Tears started falling down my cheeks like a waterfall. _Tears of hate._ I grabbed my Natsume pillow, and started banging him on the headboard of my bed. In each time I smashed his head on the hard surface..

"Hey, babe."

"SHUT UP!"

"You look beautiful."

"YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"Give me a kiss." _How dare you run that phrase __now__._

"KISS YOURSELF, YOU ROYALLY MAJORLY PERVERTED DOUCHEBAG!" I threw him to the other side of the room.

"I-I-I-I- L-L-L-ike Y-Y-Y-oo-uu." _I like you?_ Yeah right! You pretending arrogant bastard!

"KzzKSsszssshhh!"

It was starting to malfunction. Whoops. I guess I was in the mood of throwing that ballhead around. I stood up and tested if he was still working. I pushed his tummy.

"Just joking."

"UUGHHHH!" This doll used to make my heart race, now it just makes my temperature hike and give me high blood. _Aghhh!_ One more word from that thing I will throw him. But he cost me $100. _Huh_. What a waste. I thought for a moment. ….. _Okay._ I started to take off posters and reminders of Natsume Hyuuga in my room and shoved them under my bed with the notebook I had of him. Down there, you guys won't be wasted and you won't make any annoying noises. I stopped crying once I saw that my room was now clear of Natsume Hyuuga's evilness. My room now looked normal. And clean. And empty. Well, who cares? Now my happiness shall be renewed. I will find something else to ponder upon! Instead of that devil's spawn! Pfft! I wasted five years dreaming about him! My eyes were starting to spurt tears again. _Of sadness and pity of self._ I wasted FIVE years. That bastard! I wiped the tears rolling down my face.

_I swear, _after this. I will be a strong girl! I won't act weak around him; I will be a new person who won't live just to be with him! _Hmph!_ I'm going to take a warm bath to wash off these bad thoughts.

{N}

I rubbed my lip and smirked. I scored a kiss, though it was kind of forced from the start. She gave in. What a dimwit. _Tch._ I wonder what she's up to now. Probably having a tantrum. _Hah._ Funny. Epic dork. I'm guessing she hates me right now. Whatever. It always passes. One day, she'll be head over heels for me again. _Tch._

I parked my car at the garage and went inside our fancy house. It's not actually a fucking mansion or anything, we don't like big ones, because we'll need maids, who eventually find a way to steal things, _expensive _things from us. _Ingrates._

"Natsumeeee! Are you home?"

"Isn't it obvious. I _am_ inside, am I not?"

"I was just asking. It's what mothers do!"

"Whatever."

"Oh, and Natsumeee!"

"Hnn."

"Your stepdad is here tonight for dinner. He just came back from a shoot."

"So?"

"Izumi would like to eat with all of us at dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"But Natsumeeee!"

"I'm tired." I strode up the stairwell and made my way to my room.

I pulled off everything I was wearing except for the boxers, and I put the hoody back on. It looked like it was going to be a long night because of the rain. I don't like rain when I'm outside, but when I'm inside, I _guess_ its okay. I turned on my laptop and slumped down on my black beanbag as I opened my laptop. Maybe that idiot added me up already; something to spice up the night. _Heh._ I logged in on facebook and twitter. _Hmm._ I scanned my 389 friend requests, _she wasn't there._ How could that airhead still not have added me up yet? _Tch. _I tried to look for new followers on my twitter, no pretty face of hers was on the little icons. What the fuck is taking her so long? She hasn't even texted me. And then my phone started ringing.. _Could it be the idiot?_

"Hello?"

"Natsume." _Ugh, Imai._

"Imai."

"That's manager-!" I snapped my phone shut. _Annoying._

My phone started ringing again.

"WHAT."

"How was the date?" _Nosy MUCH?_

"Awful."

"Did you mess it up?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck. Natsume what the fuck? What If she tells people?"

"She won't. She's sort of stupid."

"You better hope for that. Mikan Sakura, right?"

"Hnn."

"I want to know more about her. "

"Whatever. Why the hell are you even telling me your damn thoughts?"

"I'm going. Don't be late on your premiere, Hyuuga. Or I'll have you on a stick." She ended the call.

_Have _me_ on a stick? _Really? I'd like to see you try, you midget. I lied back on the beanbag, stretching my arms behind my neck. _Ohh. _That feels good. I think I'm going to have a cat nap.

{M}

I exited the bathroom with my bathrobe wrapped around me and my towel around my hair. Smelling like tangerines, I applied some lotion on my body before I dressed myself with some lady boxers and camisole. I let my hair down after a few minutes when it was only damp not freaking dripping wet. I turned on my laptop and put on some fake eyeglasses to hide my puffy eyes. I put on some earphones and played some depressing heartbroken songs.

_You´re the Wrong man for the job..  
hmmm..hmmm_

_I Thought that you were the best part of me,  
Baby I guess that we just believe what,  
We want to believe  
I Thought I knew you so well , I couldn't tell  
That this was sinking so deep,  
I see it now,  
I'm breathing now,  
Its time for me...  
For me.._

_To let it go_

_It was cool when it started but now the flame has gone  
You´re The Wrong man for The Job,  
My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on,  
You´re the wrong man for the job,  
I can't believe it took me so long to realize,  
Finally know what it feels like(You´re The wrong man For the Job)  
I'm starting over but, I won't be afraid  
I'm sorry to say,  
You´re the Wrong man for the job._

_Oh..oh  
Sometimes I wish I could take back everything,  
It be easier to never have known you,  
I would spare myself so much pain,  
Still I can't stop thinking ´bout,  
What I'mma do without,  
You on the lonely nights,  
But now I know, what I got to do,  
I can't ever change you,  
Letting it go tonight.._

_Hey_

_It was cool when it started but now the flame has gone  
You´re The Wrong man for The Job,  
My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on,  
You´re the wrong man for the job,  
I can't believe it took me so long to realize,  
Finally know what it feels like(You´re The wrong man For the Job)  
I'm starting over but, I won't be afraid  
I'm sorry to say,  
You´re the Wrong man for the job,_

_I'm Looking for somebody to love me, the way I should be loved,  
I need someone to do more for me, than you have ever done,  
I love you but you're not the one..._

_It was cool when it started but now the flame has gone  
You´re The Wrong man for The Job,  
My heart is breaking in pieces, but still I'm moving on,  
You´re the wrong man for the job,  
I can't believe it took me so long to realize,  
Finally know what it feels like(You´re The wrong man For the Job)  
I'm starting over but, I won't be afraid  
I'm sorry to say,  
You´re the Wrong man for the job,_

_Heeyy, heyy_

_You´re the Wrong man for The Job 2x  
..the job.._

Okay, what's fun to do tonight? _Hmm._ I opened my twitter and facebook accounts. _Whoah! _567 friend requests? _What the hell happened to the world? _Was this all because I was the one who dated Natsume today? What an effect. _Huh._ Friggin' bastard. I scanned my twitter, seems like I also gained some followers. 387 to be exact. _This is really new to me._ I've never been this popular. I may be part of the dance club in our school, Alice Academy, but I have never been this popular. _Oh shit! _Mikan Sakura was trending. First one on the list even! _Holy cow?_

'Thanks for following me! ' I typed.

After a few seconds..

38 people have retweeted your tweet. I clicked my tangerine_ part of the right side of the page, and I saw..

'How was your date with Natsume-sama?'

'Can I have your number, miss beautiful?'

'You're really pretty!'

'I wish I was you!'

Aww. These tweets are so flattering. But, I'm not sure if I felt good about dating him and learning more about him. My eyes lingered to the piece of paper that held Natsume's account stuff. Should I add him? As if on cue, a tweet from ihatequotes popped in.

'Forgive and Forget are 2 F's to do if you want to live happily forever' … I have a feeling this is true.

'Once in a blue moon, ppl will surprise u. And once in awhile, ppl may even take ur breath away. ~Grey'sAnatomy' … They sure do. _They sure do._

'Sometimes the human heart has to be broken before it can truly be open.' … I hope that's true. Mine's kind off _damaged_ right now.

'If dream is the only way that can get me to see you, I won't mind to sleep little longer' … That's the _old_ Mikan speaking there. _Tch._

'I can't blame you for being who you are; I can only blame myself for thinking you were different.' … _Ouch_. Direct hit right here!

'Sick of crying, tired of trying. So I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying' … This is really an emo quote. But I'm _still_ affected.

'A legal kiss is never as good as a stolen one. -Guy de Maupassant' … _Jackpot_ right there.

'Girls problem seem to have trouble with: they fall for boys who gives them sweet words and false hope. ' … Bullseye. I should know _better_ next time.

'A woman brought you into this world, so you have no right to disrespect one. -Tupac Shakur' … Damn straaaaight!

'Enemies will always haunt you' … Somehow, I agree to that. I think Natsume, will _haunt_ me for a while.

_OMG_. All of those really went right through me, I am _really_affected! My God, are these your _messages_? So.. Should I just let this go? And expect for a better tomorrow? Should I just drop this and act like he's just a normal person from now on? And just be Mikan. A new Mikan. Maybe so. I'll try that. Who knows? Maybe he'll change someday. _Huh._ Thanks God. These quotes really changed my perception of things. But I still, I might still be on mood swings. I'm still in shock.

I typed blacksmirkN on the search on twitter, and there he was. His background is himself, and his image was himself. Everything was himself. I sent a request to follow him. As with facebook, I entered Natsume Shouda Hyuuga. _Hmm._ No wonder every time I tried Natsume Hyuuga it was full of posers, this was the real one. I opened his profile, it was all in private. And it had a picture of him with a surfboard at a beach, the sun loved him. He looked like an angel, fresh from heav-! _Tch. _Move on Mikan! Grr. I added him up. My Natsume hate-rate is starting to decrease. But slowly.

{N}

_Hnn._ 10:30 already? _Tch._ Let's check if that idiot has added me up already. I scanned the screen carefully, oh there. _Mikan Sakura_ has sent you a friend request. I accepted it. I checked the twitter account, _hmm._ There she was again. _Accept._ Let's spice up the night, shall we little girl? I smirked at her sunny picture, smiling and wearing a bikini in summer time.

**Animecutee13 here! I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long! =)) But good news! I passed the tryouts :DDD weee! And bad news, =)) school's out on tues. bummerrrr! AHAHAH! =)) we;l, I'll try to update fast so that I won't lag behind when I have school again:)))) HAHAHAH! Ruka's out on the next chap. HAHAH I hope this one was okay, sorta long. Next chapter is better! And then the next one! And blahhhh :))))) HAHAHAH! XD Please review! I hope you don't hate me :( HAHAH! I hope you guys like this one even if it wasn't that funny this time. Don't worry! Next chapter I'll make it funny :D HAHAH! REVIEEEWWW! :DDDD HOHOHOH! Good night! :D my parents are mad again HAHAHAH =)) bye! I hope you like it still :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 6: Not Your Ordinary Knight In Shining Armor!

~_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right.. Baby, maybe I'm the one you like. Maybe I'm a shot in the dark, and you're the morning light.._ –Mr. Right (Ruka's mind)

_~I'm coming out of my cage. And I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss... And I just can't look its killing me and taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis.. But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr Brightside.._ –Mr Brightside (Natsume's mind)

{M}

Okay. All's accepted. I'm guessing this will be a long night, nothing to do but stare at my laptop. I hope that expired prototype prince charming doesn't PM me or else I might cut this night short. _Sigh._ I fidgeted with my fake glasses.. Suddenly..

_**POP!**_ (facebook chat box sound)

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Yo.

.._Oh My GOD!_ What do I do? If I go offline he might send his minions to kidnap me or something? This is a scary situation? He might even have them access my personal information or maybe cleverly hack into my laptop and webcam to see my movements and activities or whatever! I moved my hand around and about in front of the webcam. It blinked. HOLY COW? _What an imagination you got there, Mikan? _I guess since now I thought outside the box, it's gonna be kind of hard to go offline! My hand was shaking as it got closer to the keyboard.. The cursor was blinking.

**Mikan Sakura**

Are you spying on me?

… after five minutes.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

What the fuck are you saying? Tch.

**Mikan Sakura**

Stop saying the F word! Did you hack into my laptop and activate or accessed into my webcam or something?

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

What? You're stupid.

**Mikan Sakura**

… It's blinking a red light.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

So? I like your glasses. :P

**Mikan Sakura**

EH! How did you know?

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Webcam.

.. _Gasp!_ He can see me? I grabbed my purple blanket and draped it around me. That pervert! I knew it, he did some crap to activate my webcam. GRR!

**Mikan Sakura**

You pervert! How dare you. o_O

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Airhead. Here. View me.

(Request to view opens up, I clicked OK. _What?_ It's to get even! And I'm curious..)

It revealed a hoody wearing Natsume with messy hair and also _a fake glasses_. He looked so unbelievably cute… But what the hell, Mikan? Remember you have hate issues with him. He was smirking. That _annoying _smirk! Maybe I should just close the webcam. And turn off the laptop. And just sleep. Huh.

{Narrator}

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

See anything you like?

**Mikan Sakura**

None.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

You cover yourself up _as if_ anyone would like to see you wearing flimsy clothes. Tch.

**Mikan Sakura**

What do you care? Jerk! And pleassseeeee. If you want to see half-naked ladies go buy a _magazine_ you idiot.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Maybe I should.

**Mikan Sakura**

Yuck. Okay, GO! I don't want to see your arrogant face here anyways. XP

.. (closes the window of viewing Natsume)

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Dumbass. Did you eat already.

**Mikan Sakura**

Nope. Food sucks.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

No wonder you're as thin as a toothpick.

**Mikan Sakura**

Who in the world gave you the right to judge me looking like a freaking toothpick? FYI, I have a healthy body. Ugh.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Okay.

… after 10 mins.

{M}

Okay, his replying late is really getting on my nerves? I mean what is up with typing? It takes like, ten seconds or so, to type a _sentence_! Does he have some kind of finger sickness and he can't type well? _Tch. _Boys and their annoying ways.

{Narrator}

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Food's on your way.

**Mikan Sakura**

Sorry. WHAT?

…. After 5 mins.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Tch. Are you mentally impaired or something? I said food's on your way. I had my bell boy/personal assistant deliver it.

**Mikan Sakura**

WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! :O

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Tch.

**Mikan Sakura**

Do you like me or something?

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

(offline)

(Would you like to send it as a message?)

{M}

.. What in the world! That was very rude! I really hate it when people keep their words, or was that a word? Well, their "words" hanging! It leaves me feeling like I want to rewind what happened and leave him instead. Grr. I wonder why he ordered me some food. It's so _bothersome!_ And _annoying._ I mean, he clearly doesn't like me after assuming that he was a different person. So what the heck is the matter here? Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I brushed off the blanket and rushed down the stairs. It was dark already and no one was downstairs. It was _creepy_! I first peaked at the hole. And there stood a man with a hooded vest, the hood on, and had his back towards the door. He had pale but firm-looking arms and he was holding on to something. Let me guess. _This is Natsume's bell boy?_ More of one of his henchmen! Sent to kill me? Carry me out, all bloody and in a sack? _Oxygen!_ I'm getting scared here, getting harder to breathe! The air suddenly felt still and cold. This creep on our front porch will get a piece of my mind! I slowly but swiftly grabbed the pizza slicer and peeked in the hole again. No sudden movement.. I unlocked the door and opened it. He suddenly spun..

"AH!" I screamed shaking my pizza slicer.

"AHHHH!" He shouted with passion as he held the McDonalds package he had. I covered his mouth the pizza slicer dangerously close to his face.

"Sshh." I whispered. My mom's sleep might be bothered by his whimpy scream. I could see cold sweat breaking on his forehead.

….after a five seconds of recovery.

" Mikan? Are you planning on murdering me?" I finally got a close look at the mystery guy's face. The bell boy. And holyyyy crap. It was Ruka! Our school's escort and basketball jock! How in the world could he be the _bell boy?_

"R-Ruka? _You're _Natsume's bell boy?" I was still in shock and holding the pizza slicer. "I'm shocked!"

"Well who's more shocked? You're the one holding the pizza slicer one inch away from my face." He smiled and gently gave the McDonalds meal to me.

"Oh sorry. I was just scared that's all. I thought that nuthead sent someone to kill me or something." I sighed and grinned at him. "Come in."

"Uhh. Thanks." His black and blue supra made noise on the tiles as he skidded towards the kitchen. His blue eyes scanned Mikan's face and when he went lower he blushed to see the delicate fabric clinging on her porcelain skin. He looked away and sat on a chair backwards.

{Narrator}

…

Unknown to them..

(Natsume Shouda Hyuuga is online)

….

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Oi. Is he there.

….

"Thanks for bringing me this Ruka! It was delicious!" Mikan chirped as she was Indian sitting on a chair close to Ruka's, eating her late meal.

"No problem. But actually it was Mr. Hyuuga who sent me to give you this. Your supposedly _Prince_ _Charming_." He scratched his head as he was leaning forward on the back rest of the chair and put on a crooked smile. Mikan's eyes _twinkled_! Prince Charming seemed the right word for Ruka.. After all the times they've been together she never noticed. She pinched Ruka's cheeks.

"You are so cute Ruka!" She nuzzled his cheek. She always did this to him whenever he did something so dazzling but what she doesn't know is that with what she's doing.. Ruka grows feelings for her every time she becomes too close to him. Ruka blushed and pinched her cheeks too. Mikan giggled. Ruka was always nice to her. There was not an instance in her life that he maltreated her in any way, everything he did to her was full of kindness and care.

…..

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Fuck. You're freaking online. REPLY.

….

"Why are you _his_ bell boy anyway?" Mikan scoffed after she cleaned up. "I mean, you don't deserve to be a bell boy and you definitely do not look like one!" She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

"Nah. I deserve it. It's just for a month anyway. His skateboard got diced because of me." He shrugged and climbed up with her. "Got smashed with a basketball."

"Ohh. Well, you know how _conceited_ he is. Let's just understand him for a month." Mikan laughed. "He's always sourgraping through things. What a loser."

Ruka laughed and sat on her bed. "Wow, your room hasn't changed a bit! Oh wait. _Hold on_. Aren't you one of his _diehard_ fans? I remember you worshipping his poster over there at that corner when we were young. Where are the posters?"

"Oh that? I got rid of it! I am no diehard fan of that douche." She scoffed and brushed her hair. Unknown to them… Natsume was listening. And watching. His eyes burned. Seeing his fan mingling with his bell boy. And saying bad stuff about him.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

…. What did you just say?

"He turned out to be the opposite of what I imagined. So .. it's all good! I'll just forget it." She moved closer to the laptop.

_No. Don't forget me that easily. _Natsume thought. He felt a sudden sadness engulf him. The first fan who got to know the real him turned her back on him. He felt steamed up and angry.

Mikan saw Natsume's PMs, grunted, and closed the laptop effortlessly.

"Soooo. Where were we?" She beamed at her buddy on her bed.

_Oh no, little girl. I won't let you get away that easily._ Natsume grimaced and flipped his phone open. He selected "BELL BOY # 4" and called him.

Ruka's phone went ringing nonstop, playing "I write sins not tragedies."

Ruka was about to answer it when..

"Hey! I like that song! Don't answer it! Let's just listen to it. It's probably not an important call anyway." Mikan flopped on bed next to Ruka.

….

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."  
_

"If you don't mind me asking.. What is Natsume to you now?" Ruka's tone was serious.

_Yeah. What am I to you now, you airhead? _Natsume wondered grimly.

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...  
_

"Uhh..Well? What kind of question is that?" Mikan ridiculed. "Of course the answer is.. is… umm."

_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...  
_

_What the. WHAT's THE ANSWER you nitwit! It doesn't take a decade to answer that simple question. Idiot, _Natsume raved.

"Is…?" Ruka

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...  
_

__"I-I.. Uhh." Mikan fidgeted with her fingers and pouted.

"Hmm?" Ruka propped himself up with one elbow and glanced at his orange crush.

"Now that I think of it.. it's actually hard to answer." Mikan sighed.

_Tch. Now you can't decide._ Natsume slouched upset-ly on his bean bag.

__

I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  


…

{N}}

When bell boy didn't answer my call and that dumbass didn't come up with an answer, I could feel my eyes narrow and emit heat waves; I am annoyed. I couldn't see the dimwit through the webcam because her laptop was closed. Only hear. She was with my obedient but, as I now fucking discovered, _flirtatious_ bell boy, the _charming and handsome_ bell boy. And they seem well acquainted. Let me guess. Shit. They're schoolmates. _Huh._ Good going Natsume, it's like you fucking delivered the _perfect _Knight in Shining Armor to replace the phony Prince Charming. Tch. _If anything happens, I will freaking make his bell boy time longer, a lot longer than he can imagine. This asshole will get a dose of my own little poison apple, _I cussed inwardly. Tch. Stupid golden boy.

**Hey guys! Animecutee13 here! :D I'm so sorry for the veeeeery long delaaaay! HAHAAHH! XD my course is kinda tough and not much free time. You know, my diary is like.. 2-3 months behind! LOL! Poor me for not updating coz of busy-ness. HAHAHAH! XD I hope this one was okay. Its kinda late so I couldn't make it any longer! I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review tell me your thoughts! :D good night. Or good morning rather! Time check.. 2:40AM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 7: Before the "_Premiere"._

_~We were high, we were low.. But I promise I will never let you go.. Said I got I got I got I got your back BOY, I got I got I got I got your back GIRL.. _–Got your back

{Narrator}

"It's almost 2AM.. Don't you think your _boss_ would be worrying if you were run over by a sixteen wheeler?"Mikan asked as she stood up from her office chair after spinning the whole night.

Ruka laughed mockingly, "He doesn't have a heart big enough to worry about me."

….

Meanwhile Natsume was still awake, with dark circles under his eyes.

_That tramp is still there? What the hell. These two kids are unbelievable. Playing lovey-dovey. Tch. Lame. _He ranted in his thoughts. _Ruka, you damn servant! You better get ready. _He scoffed when a plan came into mind. He closed the webcam window.

….

"Well, thanks for the company, bell boy!" She yawned and grabbed him by his hood and started gently dragging him down to the front door.

"If you wanted me to leave you could have just asked." He smirked, his blue eyes twinkled in the dim light 'cause of the small amount of light that their kitchen had.

"I'm so _freaking_ sleepy I don't have the strength to ask." She pouted and her orange hair gracefully flew as she opened the door.

"Well how did you get me down her so fast; pulling me like I'm one _cute_-talking-roller-bag?" He laughed and approached her.

"_Huh_. Veeery funny. Remind me to laugh after Natsume fires you because of your bad taste in jokes." Mikan squinted her tired brown eyes to see in the dark what exactly he was doing approaching her and crossed her arms.

"I was sort of _flirting _not joking." Ruka laughed and put his two firm hands on both sides of her shoulder.

"Well you really have no style in flirting either." Mikan said with an unconvinced look and tilted her head with sleepiness.

"Then this might surprise you." Ruka leaned closer. The moonlight entered freely towards the open door and accentuated his toned arms. And also his _heavenly_ face. Mikan was currently on stand-by mode waiting for something amazing to happen.

"Good night." He smiled and slowly planted a kiss on her left cheek and left smiling as he tousled his hair and put on his hood. He left without any other word, except good night. No explanations as he walked on the sidewalk with a dreamy smile plastered on his face.

"W-_what?_" Mikan whispered to herself as she blushed.

{M}

"What.." I said again, but now my head looking at the moon, "What just happened, moon?"

I ogled at the moon for two minutes, noticing that it would never answer, _how stupid, _I went in. But seriously! What was that? He admitted he was flirting and even kissed my cheek. That _never _happened _before! _It's weird. What spirit entered his body and made him act like he's some guy who's courting me. _Hmph._ Guys nowadays. So full of perverted and lovesick thinking. Uhh. And doing. Whatever.

I sighed and locked the door, and ran up the stairs. Don't think I'm weird, I know a lot of people do that! Getting all _ninja_ because there might be some psycho or zombie, or _paranormal_ being following you up getting ready to pull you down and kill you. _Sad right?_ So let's run.

Okay I am now in my now empty room. _Yawn_. Then I remembered! My laptop. Gosh, I left it on the whole time. _Hmm._ I wonder if Natsume took the liberty to sleep. I hopped onto my office chair and started clacking on my laptop. _Oh my God. _The messages he left!

_You two sound so stupid. It makes me want to vomit._

_Okay. Ignore me._

…_._

_I'm quite hurt._

_Fuck._

_I have to tell you something. Get over here and type!_

_WTF._

_Its 1AM. Does my disobedient bellboy have any plan to go home._

_YOU. since you are ignoring me all the way here. He's going to pay._

…

Okay that was his last. But it was darn _shocking!_ I mean, what in the world would he do to Ruka? I have to warn him! But even after all these years of being friends I've never quite got his number. _Urgh._ Maybe I could just settle things here, I looked sternly at the screen. _God, _it was so white and bright my eyes friggin' hurt! I better hurry before I get horrendous eye bags. He was still online, but idle.

{Narrator}

**Mikan Sakura**

Hey. He already went home. Thanks for the food and thank you very much for sending him. _He was nice company._ :D

….. After two seconds.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

What the hell did you two do.

**Mikan Sakura**

What do you care? You already eavesdropped so you should know, you evil man!

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Whatever, it's not going to be my torture.

**Mikan Sakura**

_What_ TORTURE?

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

It's none of your business, you traitor.

**Mikan Sakura**

What? TRAITOR? Why the hell am I a traitor!

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Tch. Stupid.

**Mikan Sakura**

WHATEVERR! I know you heard everything we were talking about earlier and I am freaking sleepy. I have no energy left to argue with you. And why exactly are you still up?

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Huh. I'm tired too, you idiot. Do you know how fucking hard it is to stay up at this hour with doing nothing but listening to your annoying voice. And I don't care how you think of me now. It's going to change back anyways.

**Mikan Sakura**

I didn't tell you to stay up you idiot! And why the heck are you so sure it'll change back?

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga **(smirk)

Well. As you can see. I _waited_ for you. You could at least give me some credit for that you airhead.

**Mikan Sakura** (blush)

Well. Still, you called me an airhead so it just cancels out each other.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Tch. You know you see the effort.

**Mikan Sakura**

.. Whatever. And please. I beg of you, he's my friend. Please don't give him a hard time with his bell boy assignments.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

And why would I soften up for that little boy.

**Mikan Sakura**

Because. _Uhh_…

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

I know you can't think of any reason. So let's have a deal.

**Mikan Sakura**

What kind of deal? The thought of it sounds scary and perverted already since its coming from you.

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

Okay. Then let the bell boy have his torture.

Bye.

**Mikan Sakura**

WAIT! Okay. Fine. What's the catch?

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga**

(Offline)

{M}

Oh my God! What have I done? I have allowed this wicked bully to torture Ruka! _Huuu._ What do I do? WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO! I might find Ruka one day on the streets bleeding out with a mean _wedgy_ on his butt! Oh no. The _horror_. Suddenly there was _another_ notification, besides the hundred others I was too lazy to open.

_Natsume Shouda Hyuuga has posted on your wall._ Huh. The _neeerve_ of this man. He went offline to get me all paranoid! I scoffed and rolled my tired eyes. I clicked on the notification and saw it. And boy, I could _not _believe this:

**Natsume Shouda Hyuuga **Hey babe. I'll come pick you up 7 tomorrow for the premiere. Have lots of sleep. It will be a long and fun night. Can't wait. :)

_2 minutes ago _ _187 likes_

[comments]

**Yuki Amoka **Kyaaa!

**Osaka Mina **I this!

**Kami Suyabi **You're so lucky Mikan-chan!

_**Yuka Sakura **UNLIKE! Go to sleep Mikan!_

**Shu Ami **U rock!

**Hana Kadume **I'm so jealous. -_-

….. Speechless. What do I do? Oh Lord. What did I do to deserve this? I thought he was prince charming but.. Since he's not actually what I depicted, fate or destiny or whatever, should've kept him away. He's just going to poison my life with his own twisted one. _WAHHHH._ And now he won't leave me alone! Just like a perverted old man! _Sigh. I guess it really isn't like the movies at all._ He did claim the personality of one of the men in the movies I watched like I thought two days ago but it wasn't James fro Dear James.. It wasn't Romeo from Romeo's letters.. It wasn't .. Well he _is _part Duke from Road Rage but he definitely portrayed the evil killer from Underloved the most. _What if he's just underloved?_ A thought like that suddenly trespassed on my train of thought but my train ran it over. _But _I guess it's a possibility. Suddenly there was this horrifying and surprising popping sound again and this time it was..

**Yuka Sakura**

Mikan! What the heck are you doing up? Its 2:30AM!

… Mom's online too?

_Ugh. _…..

_Oh God what a morning!_

{N}

_Fuck._ I am so tired. How the hell can I narrate right now with my thoughts. _Tch. _Damn it.

Well. Whatever. Since Imai told me about _being _at the premiere night of my newest movie, you better check it, "Black cats". It would be boring if I went alone. _Huh._ And that Ruka boy, that errand boy better watch out. I swear. Or else he's going to be cleaning the sewers.

Tomorrows going to be wild. I better sleep. I slammed my laptop shut and threw myself on bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over.. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

The following morning…..

{Narrator}

It's 10AM and our handsome Natsume is still peacefully sleeping on his bed. Unknown to him, his heartless manager just entered his room and is now grabbing her binder full of sheets of important paper.

"Oi." Hotaru nudged him with her heeled foot. There was no response. And soo…, "You good-for-nothing-lazy-ass-actor! Get up!" She hammered him with her hard binder until he moved.

"Tch. Lay off of me Imai, you deranged woman!" Natsume growled and brushed her attacks off.

"Deranged?" She scoffed. "YOU WANT TO DIE? Tell me now! I'll kill you and tell the press you fell out of bed and there turned out to be a standing knife on the floor." She continued hitting his back with the binder.

"You're so friggin' hostile, give me a break." Natsume sighed with defeat. _How about you? Do you wanna die? I'd gladly kill you too! I'd tell the press you went in your car and there turned out to be a grenade in it. Tch. Bitch._

"Give you a break, you ask?" Hotaru retrieved her dangerous hand, "_Well._ You've had what.. I assume you were home by 7 last night. And you could've hit bed by 8. And then I can see you slept till 10AM. So you had a break of 14 hours. Is that not a break for you, _you ingrate_? I've been awake since 4 to organize your little premiere night. Now, who needs a break?"

"Me."

"Bullshit."

"I'm an actor, you're just a manager."

"Clearly, I'm _much more busy_ than you," Hotaru looked at him from head to toe and her binder rocketed towards his head in a split second.

"Ow!" Natsume rubbed his head. "_Fine, _I'll get up."

"Good boy." Hotaru straightened up her posture and brushed off the wrinkles on her black blazer and matching skirt.

"Now. The premiere is 9 hours from now."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up so early? You idiot."

"I want you to get _ready_, a lot of famous TV personalities, movie actors, rich and influential people are going to be there."

"What do I care?"

"You _better _care if you don't want to fail your _father_."

_My father.. _Natsume looked down. "…."

"Got you there huh. Hyuuga-san did not die to have his fame be put to waste. Now, if he were watching, he would want _you _to continue his legacy."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Work on your Prince Charming image. I have a feeling you won't be able to retain it in the evening. Lots of movie directors and producers will be there." Hotaru casually stated as she strutted towards the door. "And _don't you dare_ ditch and go to a bar. I'll see you later."

{M}

_[2:47]_

_Mmm. _That was one hell of a sleep. _Phew. _But strangely, I still don't want to get up. I wanna lay here till September ends. I shifted and lay spread-eagled on my soft bed and touched around for my hubby pillow. _Strangely, _it wasn't there. _Try searching under the bed, idiot._ A voice said in my head. Oh yeah. I forgot; I sort of disposed of that garbage yesterday. But boy, it sure feels unusual without it.

"Don't worry Mikan," I told myself, "One day, you'll be hugging the real Prince Charming you've dreamed of!" I let out a loud sigh and inhaled the fresh air floating from the open window. I remember the little wish I made on that window two days ago, about getting picked and hoping that a shooting star would just come zooming over our house.. _"I wish. I wish.. I wish that Natsume. I wish that Natsume could be the one for me.. Like in his movies. A happily ever after.." _I really take that wish back. I feel really awful to have seen the truth but maybe this means I have the power to, idk, do something about it? _Huh._

"What a ridiculous revelation you got there Mikan!" I said astounded-ly as I sat up. At least I'd feel nice about even _meeting_ him 'cause now I know I have a duty, thanks to God! I should treat the premiere later on as… _MISSION 1! _ Well, I have a few more hours to burn like a calorie. And I sure would want some exercise too. I'm going to head to school for dance practice this afternoon. I sighed and put on a hot pink tank top, slid on some washed out denim short shorts, and wore her magenta and light orange supra.

[3:08]

Finally, I reached our school, _Alice Academy! _It' pretty amazing, lots of advanced stuff like a hi-tech auditorium, b-ball/v-ball courts that can turn into a swimming pool, and whatever. _Just _take my word for it! Hmm. In which part of the school were we practicing today? I completely forgot. _Damn. _I guess I shouldcheck the gym first. I took out my ice cream phone and dialed my friend, Anna Umenomiya.

"Hey girl!" She said brightly.

"Hey." I mumbled as I looked around where I was.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just kinda walking around school, wondering where we would be practicing."

"Oh! At the gym. BTW, we're kinda sharing. You know, sharing _is _love, and since I love them, I shared our practice place for today."

"WDYM? I just came in." I entered the gym and looked at where I was walking I might step on some icky sweat that some jocks left there, and it could be _really _slippery. Trust me, it's like an advanced type of floor wax.

"Yeah I see you!"

"Haha. WTH am I still talking to you then? And who are we sharing—" Suddenly someone bumped into me and sent me falling to the hard floor, someone wet but _unbelievably_ cologne-flavored!

"Oh!" The guy, I haven't exactly _seen_ his face since I was busy rubbing my behind, helped me up as I cringed with butt pain.

"O-ow." I whined then looked up. _OMG._

"Sorry about that. Koko threw the ball so far I had to keep stepping backwards." Ruka helped me up as he blushed with embarrassment. "And I didn't see you walking so.. Yeah. Sorry."

"Uhh. It's okay, Ruka." I was taken by surprise by his glistening-with sweat body and hard-not-to-look-at abs. He even had his bangs up with a small clip, _God that's so cute._ I pouted and pinched his cheeks, "Ruka, you look so cute ad hot today~"

Alarmingly.. There was an uncomfortable "Awwwwww.." and when I peeked behind Ruka, the whole team was behind him. _Embarrassing. _So they were who we were practicing with.

"Shut up guys." Ruka snapped jokingly at them.

"G2G. We have practice," I pointed at Anna and the others and left.

"Good luck!" He called after me, and sprinted to his team after I didn't reply. And as he got back to his playmates they all, "Yeah men!" "Nice one!" "Yieee~" .. Like, WTF? Are they in elementary or something? Tch. _Whatever._

{Narrator}

"Mikaaan!" I haven't seen you for such a long time, sister!" Anna, with her hair tied in a high pony and clad in a loose black shirt that said 'Good Girl', white volleyball shorts, and a black & pink supra, charged at Mikan hugging her so tight it she might have gotten breast cancer or something.

"It's only been a week, sis." Mikan pried Anna's hands of off her shoulders.

"Mikan-chan, we're having trouble picking a song for our dance practice." Nonoko, with pigtails and wearing a green sports bra, black basket ball shorts and white & royal blue supra, chirped.

"But I already prepared a CD," Yuu cleared his throat and stood up from sitting on the bleachers.

"Okay, then let's pick from it. And where are the others BTW?" She replied confidently. She had great taste in music, thus making her vice president of the club. The president was Yuu, wearing a red beanie, white sleeveless, and black & yellow supra, the _popping king_ of Alice Academy.

"They were busy. Or most possibly just _lazy_. They said it would be better if we made steps for today and teach 'em next time." Yuu rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "Hijiri said he had chicken pox, which I surely doubt. The others said the same reason; they had to babysit. At least Hijiri was creative."

Nobara inserted the CD in the club's own hi-tech boom box, in which you can insert a USB, a memory card, connect a laptop, whatever.

"Okay, first track.." Nobara, wearing a grey letterman jacket, black skinny jeans, and a grey supra, spoke softly.

_You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

(.com/watch?v=SgM3r8xKfGE&ob=av3e)

"No. It's too slow.." Mikan shrugged.

"Second track.."

_Drop it drop it low girl… Drop it drop it low girl, drop it drop it low girl.._

(.com/watch?v=5RxFO8DV-9A)

Shrug.

_Shawty got that apple bottom jeans.. boots with the fur.. And the whole club was lookin' at her…._

(.com/watch?v=ZLwvc5Qywzk)

**Shrug.**

_Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot (gimme that)  
You be talking like you like what I got (gimme that)  
I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac,  
You could be in the back saying (gimme, gimme, gimme)_

(.com/watch?v=OlzDJ1pcaA8)

"Hmmm. It can pass. _But, _its beat is hard to match with"

_Shawty get loose, baby do what you do, let me see you let down your hair,  
Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act like there's nobody else in hurr,  
Shawty get loose, crump, clown, break it on down, baby do your thing,  
Shawty get loose, p-h-a-t phat, baby I ain't even know you could break it down like that!_

(.com/watch?v=1Bg1qAw8TmM&ob=av3e)

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about!" Mikan hooted with excitement and folded her arms.

"Okay. Now that that's settled. Four 8's each for you three okay?" Yuu ordered Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna.. and played the music. The basket ball team stopped playing and all went closer to witness the dance.

_Beat.._

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko started strutted matching with the rhythm.

Hey _[x3]_

They each popped consecutively. 

_[Intro - Lil Mama]_  
_The way we get loose we move our shoulders, forward, heads, back,  
Get it in control like Janet jack,  
Get it on the floor let 'em know what's happenin',  
_

All three curved their bodies and rolled their shoulders forward then tilted their head back.

_[Verse 1 (Lil Mama)]_  
_L-I-L you better ask somebody,  
Hoppin' on my grind since butt touch potty,  
Y'all don't really want it but the young got time,  
With a flow so spec like...  
It's so sick, how the clock go tick,  
Keep giving y'all hits like...  
Uh, 'cause the reason why I spit it, how I spit it, when I spit it,  
It's like mucus, gotta get rid of it,  
These chicks don't pop like me,  
Incompatible girl no comparing me,  
And ain't none of y'all scaring me,  
Like don't you wish you girl was as bad as me,  
With a flow so sick like twisters,  
So sweet with the beat cold like a mistake,  
Instincts come so smooth like what is it,  
Bk h-dub..._

__Mikan gave a _mean_ body waves and snapped her arms from side to side and then turned. She slid on her knee and dropped her right shoulder sexily and flicked her knee and jumped up. Flipped her sweet orange hair and popped her chest thrice then gave a cute kick to finish in front of Yuu.

___[Chorus (Chris Brown):]_  
_Shawty get loose, baby do what you do, let me see you let down your hair,  
Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act like there's nobody else in hurr,  
Shawty get loose, crump, clown, break it on down, baby do your thing,  
Shawty get loose, p-h-a-t phat, baby I ain't even know you could break it down like that!  
_

Nonoko flipped her soft blue hair and moved her hips first then body to the right. Then she jumped and did a body wave as she landed. She then slid to the left and pumped up creatively using her straight elbows then dove for a split and then winked at Yuu.

___[Hook]_  
That _[x8]_ Shawty Get Loose  
That _[x8]_ Shawty Get Loose 

All three held on to each other's shoulders and dipped down their butts and moved their hips from side to side. The whole basket ball team hooted and were out of control.

_[Verse 2 (T-Pain)]__  
What it do, tell it to the pizzain,  
You already know, tell 'em I'm the mizzain,  
Shawty you ain't messin' with a lezzain,  
I'm gonna have you loose on the floor you gonna be steppin' with a cazzain,  
I mind boggle models, with a bottle of something good,  
I take 'em to the hood and have they ass going insane,  
A hard rapper artist that hang with singers,  
So don't think dis thing hard, cause homie it ain't,  
I'm loose loose,  
You gotta be kidding me, you tellin' me shawty right here can take her hair down and do it like you, you, you  
If all of this is true, you gotta show me what you done told me, now do it  
5 4 3 2 2,  
You know pain came to change the game all the way from the same thing it's some of that,  
New new,  
Impress me,  
I want person on the floor to come test me,  
_

Anna cat-walked and then gave a quick spin, accentuating her shiny pink hair, and started a pelvic dance. Turned to the side and did a fast body wave with a sharp snap at the ends. She flicked her arms and matched with the sharp motion of her head to the side, turned again and nodded at Yuu as she posed with her arms positioned at her waist.

….. The song continued and they actually choreographed the whole song.

"Wow!" Ruka yelled.

"That was hoooooooooooot!" Koko howled.

"Damn straight!" Another guy hollered

"I said only four 8's each." Yuu sweatdropped.

….

[5:30]

"We did well right, sis?" Anna said after she drank from her pink water bottle.

"No, duhh!" Mikan said sarcastically as she wiped off her sweat with a towel.

"Mikan-chan, look.. Ruka's approaching you." Nonoko squeaked as she nudged her.

"Uhh. Can I walk you home?" Ruka said as he ruffled his golden hair.

"Go!" Anna whispered as she pushed the sweaty Mikan towards the sweaty Ruka. Everyone was sweating in the gym.

"Umm. Okay?" Mikan looked at Anna skeptically but in the end walked with Ruka.

"So.. I was wondering.." Ruka uttered quietly.

"What?" Mikan said without hesitations.

"Can I take you out tonight?" Ruka asked shyly and looked away.

Mikan stopped in her tracks and averted her gaze from the grass she was looking at and turned it to Ruka. "Why?"

"Well. Isn't that what boys and girls do? C'mon." Ruka pouted at her.

"I'm sorry. But I have something important to go to tonight." Mikan smiled apologetically.

"Where are you going?"

"Natsume's premiere."

"Ohh. Out with boss I see."

"Actually Ruka, I really have something important to do later and it's not having a date with that egoist. I consider it a mission."

"Are you out to _kill _him?"

"No, silly!"

"Then what?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh."

"G2g. See you when I see you!" Mikan smiled and zoomed off inside her house.

**Animecutee13:**

**Yo! What's up! :))))) Sorry if it was looooooong. HAHAHAH! XD I hope you guy's liked this one somehow. :D A week left befor my sembreak's over. Please review. So I can know what you guys were thinking as you read, or after you read my story! :D I'm really sorry this one's so freakin' long.. well it's long in my perspective. How about with you? HAHAAH! XD Next one's Natsume's "premiere", so stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 8: Wow. One hell of a night.

~_I know your type, you're daddy's little girl. Just take a bite, let me shake up your world. I know your type, boy you're dangerous. Yeah you're that guy; I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me wanna lose control. _–Good girls go bad.

{Narrator}

One furious manager was clacking on her iPhone to call Natsume Hyuuga who was still sprawled on his tender black bed sheets and fluffy black pillows. Natsume's phone rang in response..

….

_Secret valentine  
We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl  
Start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all— _"What." Natsume briskly grabbed his phone and coldly answered as he buried his face in his pillow.

"You twit! It's five in the afternoon!" Hotarus hissed through the phone.

"So?" He answered blankly.

"The. PREMIERE!" She practically bellowed on the phone. "Do you want me to drag your ass over here? You have to be fucking ready!"

"Yeah yeah." Natsume yawned and smirked. "_I'll be right there, manager._"

"You better! –W-wait a minute. Natsume! I know that tone—" He cut her off and stood up, stretching his arms and muscles as he yawned. He slept for fourteen hours straight, skipping breakfast and lunch. All because of that troublesome idiot named _Mikan._

{N}

_Sigh._ What a fucking fantastic sleep that was. So freaking long. Like that scatterbrain's hair. Now. It is time to defy my bossy manager once again. _To the bar!_ She probably gets it though. When I use my good boy kind of tone, she _knows_ I have something else planned. I better expect her.. around… 5 minutes.

I removed all of my clothes, which is actually only a pair of gray boxers, and slid in the showers. Like my daily ritual, applying on my entire body the godly grape scented soap and shampoo, and rinsing off, then drying myself. As if on cue, exactly after I draped my black towel around my waist, like last time, _BANG. _Seriously if she were a millisecond earlier, she might've seen all my hidden glory.

"What do you _think _you're doing?" Hotaru roared panting with her hands on her hips. _That blasted manager._

"I've just finished showering, dear." I smirked playfully at the furious woman and sauntered ahead to my closet to find some proper clothes to wear.

She cleared her throat and regained posture after what she heard of my unusual tone. "Well, what seems to have put you in a good mood, _Hyuuga_?" She asked suspiciously eyeing me with distrust.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm excited for the premiere." I crooned making her cringe with disgust.

"That better be _true_. Or else you'll get a punishment you'll never forget. The car will be waiting outside. I'll be going." She turned on her heels and stalked out my room, "Be presentable."

"I'm bringing a date." I added with a smirk as I wiped a droplet of my muscled shoulder.

"Oh a _date._ Huh. If she messes up your premiere night I will blow her off the face of the earth. Understand?" She retorted bluntly and walked out.

With that, the always-interfering-with-my-plans woman left clueless of what I have really planned. I snickered and thought what that pinhead will be doing waiting for me to come and give her a magic carpet ride to the premiere, that _airhead. _Tsk.. Poor, _poor_ Mikan Sakura.

I exited my room clad in a ruby red v-neck and a midnight black blazer, dark slim fit denim and some bloody vans. I shook my hair as I passed a mirror and went out the door, only carrying my wallet, keys and phone.

"Mr. Hyuuga, please come in." The old driver opened the back door of the limousine.

"I'm taking my car." I passed him, shoving my hands inside my blazer's pocket and _beep beep._ I went in my car and sped off. I could see the plump driver's hands waving from the rearview mirror. _Sure. _Report to your boss. See if I care. Pfft.

{M}

I've already finished bathing and I am actually surprised finding myself wondering what Natsume would _like _me to wear. It's _not _a date, Mikan. For pete's sake just wear pajamas so when you get home you're straight to bed! But_ noo_o. It's a premiere. I _need_ to look good. I _have_ to steal attention. Because, _Natsume's_ my partner. _Ugh._ I have a very bad feeling that it would be embarrassing to enter looking underdressed for the event.

Hmmm. So do I wear the long-sleeved gray studded sparkly fit dress that reached mid-thigh and a very deep back or the fitted scarlet sleeveless asymmetric frock till mid thigh, maybe less, with my matching stilettos? They were both spread across my bed, as I paced around the room in my black-laced underwear. I ran my hands through the fabric of the gray one, it was sort of itchy. While with the red one, it was soft as silk.

I scurried down the stairs exactly at 6:30 with my gold-chained red clutch that contained my phone and extra money. Very practical right? And some oil sheets. And … _okay.._ some perfume. And a mascara. Some lipgloss. And my lucky charm: a little boombox keychain.

Time has passed and it was already 7:00. There was a beeping noise outside, I hastily opened the door almost causing me to slip on the rug. I must admit, I was pretty disappointed with what I saw.

"Ah, Mikan.." She breathed as she waltzed in the house carrying the paper grocery bags. "Why are you still here? I thought you'd gone to a date with that Prince Charming of yours."

"It's not a date. And he's _not_ Prince Charming, mom." _Sadly._ I gloomed as I sat on the steps on our front porch.

"You see, I told you. I bet he's not even going to stop over to pick you up. He's only using you for show." She remarked heatedly. And even added,"He's just playing you, dear. Just like what your father did to me."

Her words stung me. But her last sentence made me snap my head towards her direction, it was the first time she'd mentioned dad. Could it be she's been warning _me_ because of _her_ experience? Could it be dad was an actor like Natsume? "W-what did you say mom?" I narrowed my eyes, "Were you a fan girl like me—" Suddenly my phone rang like mad to the tune of 'Telephone by Lady GaGa', how ironic.

"Hello? Natsume?" I got distracted, it might be _him _you know. And I had to just bitch out at this guy. He's _late. _Very late.

"Idiot! This is _not_ Natsume! Where is Hyuuga?" A furious voice barked through the phone. It was a very cold and unwelcoming female voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't know either. He didn't come pick me up." I scratched my head and wondered, _who the hell is she? "_Who are you anyway?"

"This is Hotaru Imai, Natsume's manager. And honestly, I am _very deeply _fuckstrated right now, _because _he is not at the premiere!"  
"WHAT?" I gasped. "That's bad! What are you going to do?"

"You doofus! Why the hell are you asking me?" She snapped. "Hmmm. Tell you what. Bring him to me before eight, _tops, _if you don't have him by then, I'll have you arrested for .. let's say, _kidnapping _him."  
"HUH? H-hold you horses, Manager Imai," I was clearly dumbfounded. The _nerve _of this woman! Calling me and threatening me? Seriously, "Do you _think_ I have time to have a Natsume scavenger hunt around town? And after he stood me up, you're making _me _bethe one to go and _fetch _that wretched man? Ugh. Seriously. Is it opposite day or something? I mean get your crew to go find him or something. He's really ruined my night." I sighed dramatically with a frown.

"Are you done flooding the fucking phone with your drama, Ms. Sakura?" She asked dryly.

"As a matter of a fact, YES." I said firmly as I crossed my arms and stood up wobbling because of the stilettos.

"Well then. I'll have the police come by your house around a minute. Goodb—"

"Wait! Okay fine. _Ugh._" I moaned and waved good bye to my mom who shrugged and closed the door. "Do you have any idea where he could be at?"

"I'm kind of busy. I have to go." She quickly hung up leaving me clueless and alone at the streets. _Damn this night! _All because of that AWOL Hyuuga! He and his _teen _drama. Urgh. I hate everything about him. Instead of basking in my bedroom or maybe probably by now, exploring the amusement park with Ruka, I'm having this little hide and seek with this phony prince. _Life must really hate me. _And then there was a..

_So follow me down  
Out of this town  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down, I'll show you around  
There's a place we gotta go.._

I flipped my phone open; it was a text message from the mean manager.

"Check THE BLACK CHORD.

His favorite bar.

Be here exactly 8.

Or else..

U know it.

Xx, H."

She really has her ways of making things really scary. The _Incredibly _freaky creepy kind. I didn't bother replying, it might earn me less time at finding this guy. Where in the world is this BLACK CHORD? And who in the world names a bar, black chord? _Ugh._ This night is getting terrible by the minute! So much for the lucky charm.

{R}

_Sigh._ I wonder how Mikan is doing tonight with her plans with my neurotic boss. I hope she's well. _Agh._ I just can't stop thinking about her! She keeps waltzing into my head like she's welcome every time, even when I'm eating lunch, when I'm sleeping or even when playing a game of basket ball, _she's my muse_ actually. Okay. I'm kinda embarrassed I revealed that to you but whatever. I was just enjoying the nightly breezes of cold wind brushing through my golden shaggy hair out here at our balcony until suddenly..

_Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searching is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right.._

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one – "_Hello?" I answered with gentlemanly kindness.

"Hey. Hey Bell boy." An irritatingly cold voice said through the phone. But it was weird 'cause she reminded me of the annoying orange.

I choked on my drink. "_Excuse me?_"

"Yes. You. Bell boy. I'm talking to you. _DUH._" She replied bluntly.

"Umm. I'm aware of that. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Hotaru Imai, Natsume's manager." _Figures. Same attitude._ "And I need you to get over here at the Grand Tokyo Cinema Hall."

"And why is that? Did something happen to Mr. Hyuuga or something?" Like get hit by a flying popcorn machine.

"The problem is. _Nothing _has happened. Get over here ASAP. And wear some decent clothes."

"Uhh I—" With that, she rudely hung up like she was the one being asked of a favor.

Why the hell am I being dragged into their problem? I could just sit here in the balcony and imagine all things Mikan. _Ugh._ Well whatever. She'll be there anyway. I stood up, hesitating at first then quickly as I went through my clothes.

{M}

FOUND IT! My feet already hurt. These stilettos really do _kill._ I saw that a bouncer was up at front, busily bouncing off people who weren't on his _un_holy list. Luckily there was a backdoor. I swiftly went in and there I was like some spy in action, searching for the man who shattered my dreams and broke my perfectly good heart.

{Narrator}

The brunette and the raven haired hottie have both already entered the BLACK CHORD. Now all they have to do is finish this game of hide and seek and go to the premiere safely and stylishly to avoid any problems with Hotaru and the media.

_Every night up in the club  
getting money with the thugs  
thought I never fall in love  
And Then there was you  
_

The music was blaring and there were laser lights all over the dance floor. But that was not where Natsume was, he was sitting at the bar, surrounded by a sea of females in heat. What can he do, he had enough swagger for the entire male race. But he was never affected by all the Eves around him. He knew only one would really tempt him. He kept the pretty ones entertained for a while, but after a minute, all his flirting was easily gone. With every sip he took of his vodka, he thought _I wonder if that idiot still went to the premiere even without me. Should I feel sorry for her? Oh no, am I softening up? Tch. No way._

_And I don't want to be a player no more_

_Every night in the club tricking with different girl thought I'd never fall in love  
Then I met you  
Girl you changed my mind_

Mikan was strutting across the dance floor, with determination in her ever movement to find him. She had a complete knowing of how neurotic she looked like stretching her limbs and neck so far just to find him. But with the crowd and everything, she just couldn't see him, _at all._ She was trapped in a never-ending cluster of people in the center of the dance floor. And besides the seeking for the rotten treasure part of her adventure, she had already been hit on for probably more than ten times, men whistling at her fit body which was leveled up because of her skintight dress. And men _accidentally_ (or not) bumping into her and holding her at inappropriate parts. She just seriously needed to get out of there.

_One look and just one touch  
And I knew she was the girl for me like no other I had seen  
They say that I'm tripping  
But I know what I want  
This girl here is different she  
got something that they don't_

(She)sShe might be my lover  
She makes me want no other  
She don't care if I go to  
the strip club ( Cuz she want to go to )

…_.._

And then an idea struck her. To get people out of the way. And to attract attention at the same time. She was going to dance. It was a trick she has learned since she was a child. It was also a trick of _temptation_.

I _want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride_

She started swaying her hips from side to side and sliding her hands from her waists to her hair and popping at the most timed parts.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world…  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

She raised her hands and rocked her hips anywhere the rhythm matched creating multiple body waves. She kept flashing flirtatious smirks at the amazed people circling her with an 'O' on their mouth.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one…_

She kept her movements sensual and sexy to really attract some attention, even though she was completely aware of the amount of boys she could magnetize within a few seconds of her dance. She had accomplished her mission on catching attention and finally getting some room to move in; she had marked her territory, all that's left is.. Did she attract Natsume's attention?

…..

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!_

Mikan was smiling everywhere, showing gratitude for the people who hooted for her as she danced, but now she had simmered down and was now worried. _Where the hell was Natsume? _As if on cue..

"Wow. That was _very_ entertaining, indeed." A buttery voice spoke from behind her as he clapped slowly with his hands as he approached her with a _very_ tantalizing smirk. "Please continue." He whispered huskily at her back as he caressed her slender arms from top to bottom sending love statics through Mikan's veins; making her blush like an apple. She could smell faint alcohol in his breath but strangely, she didn't find it disgusting, 'cause he still smelled perfectly _him, _beating all the alcohol fumes.

"Natsume." She quickly turned around to meet him, his hands still lingering along the sides of her arms. "We need to get out of here."

"Huh. Tell me about it." He scoffed haughtily, "It was getting really boring. Good thing you dropped by like some superhero saving the day. To my place? Or yours?" He smiled naughtily and gestured towards the door.

"NO." She scowled at him and hit his arm. "You heartless jerk! You didn't pick me up! Now your manager's pulling a _Snape _at me! We _need _to go to the premiere."

He chuckled lowly and probed his crimson orbs through her, the purple and blue lasers playing around their hair. "If you wanted to go that bad, you could've called me." She forgot, she did have his number. She gave herself a mental slap on the forehead.

"Well we really need to go if you don't want to see me behind bars." She pleaded and dragged him towards the exit. As they reached Natsume's black convertible he took a full look on what she was wearing.

"You look hot, babe." Natsume said half-heartedly crossing his arms on top of the car.

"Well. Thanks. You're looking pretty cute yourself_._" Mikan joked as she slid in her seat.

"Leveling up now, are we? Complimenting each other." He smirked and put the car on ignition then they started rolling in the streets towards the Grand Tokyo Cinema Hall. "And _CUTE, _don't use that on me. That's for _girls_." He ran his fingers through his delicious raven hair.

She ignored his remark about the 'cute'. "Unfortunately, no. There will be no leveling up. Especially tonight after you left me there waiting." She pouted and crossed her arms, facing the window.

"About that." He involuntarily scratched his head, ruffling it up. Mikan now just noticed what he was wearing, he absolutely looked scrumptious with his black and red theme going on. He looked like someone who stepped out of some 2010 novel. She blushed at this 'cause she had always fallen over for fictional guys, especially princes. He would have passed her list easily, but.. He _did_ deceive everyone.

"I didn't mean to.. I mean.. You see I was.. " He was obviously rambling on what to say with guilt flashing across his face as he bit his lower lip, he looked _pretty cute_ actually as he had his hands behind the wheel. Eventually he just groaned and gave Mikan an apologetic look. Mikan couldn't help but smile, Natsume was clearly learning how to feel one of the most felt feelings in the world by most sensible men.. _guilt._

"Ugh. Okay. Whatever! If that was an apology," Mikan gave him one of her most charming smiles, "I accept. Just _please.._ HURRY." She put her left hand on his shoulder, he smirked, and they zoomed across the hi-way like they were in a race. A _race _that they were about to discover that was much more precious and longer than they have imagined.

**Hello! I'm sorry for the held back update. Holidays, ya know? We're going places. Haha.**

**Wanna greet you guys a HAPPY NEW YEAR! And a BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Well share your thoughts through reviewing. :D**

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it veryyy mucchhh!**

**Now I wonder.. What does Hotaru have planned for Ruka? :D And I know.. I always cliffhang the premiere. HAHA! Wait for the next chapter. :) I'll make it worth the wait.**

**TCGB XOXO ****dears!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 9: Give me back my identity!

_~Been all over the world, done a little bit of everything, little bit of everywhere.. With a little bit of everyone.. There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you. _–One in a million

{Narrator}

"Whew. That was fast." Mikan grinned at the raven haired hottie beside her. "I hope your manager doesn't fry me on a stick." She grimaced at the sight of the Cinema Hall.

"_Huh._ You wish airhead." Natsume sniggered as he stopped the car in front of the valet. "She can beat _Satan_ anytime in one of her _spats._" He went out of his side of the car and went around to help her out. Luckily, the paparazzi were nowhere to be found; they were probably already inside. Snapping away.

"Well aren't _you _such a gentleman right now? Is guilt chewing on your ass or something?" Mikan joked as Natsume offered his arm for her to cling on.

"Wow. You seem like you really hate me. When you see my face, do I make your middle finger start to rise?" He asked her, not choosing to glance at her porcelain face. She wasn't sure if it was a joke or a serious question. But it made her feel like she was a mean person.

"I don't loathe you to the extent that I'd flip you off. (_At least not now maybe.) _I'd rather spend my time on Tumblr." She said calmly without looking at him. But things were working out. And she wanted to warp him into something better, or at least so she will try.

"What a wonderful response, dumbass." He clapped lightly and sarcastically, keeping her hands on his right arm. He smirked and lowered his head to lever with hers, "Tonight.. Let's stick together and show them what great _chemistry_ we have. What do you say?" He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're such a pervert,you.. you.. _UGH_!" She snapped as she inched _away_ a bit from his warm and muscled torso that could still be felt under the red v-neck and black blazer he wore.

"Is that a yes?" His eyes drifted down to her wonderful figure and then back to her hazel orbs, _smirk._

Mikan frowned. She just couldn't take it when he looked at her like that. She wasn't certain if she felt too exposed or … h-_hot. _If she felt violated or pleasured. She wanted to pluck his eyes out; he never failed to act like a pervert around her., "Whatever. _Anything_ to not have your manager murder me with a chainsaw." With that, they both stepped into the golden doors of the Grand Tokyo Cinema Hall.

{M}

The doors opened, like a fairytale book opening in Disney movies, silvery light emanating from inside. And what shocked me the most rather than holding this phony Prince Charming's incredibly _soft _hand was that… _He _was already there. I couldn't help but say..

"What in the world?" I spun my head towards him and gave him are-you-some-kind-of-Natsume-from-the-past-or-future-or-can-you-freakin'-multiply-yourself look. "Is it just my eyes, or am I seeing _you _right now, over _there_, probably like two hundred feet away from me? While you're just here, beside me." I narrowed my eyes at him and waited for a response.

"…"

"_Are you an impostor?" _I hissed menacingly at him, sliding a feet away from him.

"Shut the fuck up, you moron." He crossed his arms and gave a who-the-fuck-is-this-idiot-with-a-raven-wig look at the doppelganger. "If you had half a brain you'd know _I _am Natsume Hyuuga." I raised a brow and looked at the crowd around the second Natsume, and boy, there were plenty of people over there that seemed to think _that _was Natsume. I'd been with Natsume the whole early evening, so I am certain I'm with the right douche, and judging from that attitude of his.

"So you're saying that the, umm.., populace over there around him are nitwits? Or probably people with plenty of space inside their cranium?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the people surrounding that opportunistic _asswipe_. I just want to know.." He said lowly and extremely huskily with somnolent eyes that it almost looked scary.. or hot. I'm not sure. But let's just forget I even made _hot _an option. Because suddenly, a slim woman with sleek raven hair was in front of us.

"_Real _Natsume," She said coolly as a greeting to Natsume and motioned her hand to me, "And the pleasurable _Ms. Sakura._ How nice of both of you to grace this event with your presence." She smiled so icily that it looked like she was just shitting us. Which she probably was doing.

"Who is that _bitch?" _Natsume cocked his head towards the second Natsume who was busy getting all the attention. I couldn't help but hold my laughter because of his choice of words.

"_The premiere will start in a few minutes. Please be seated."_

"Oh him?" Hotaru pointed daintily at the look alike. "He's your twin brother, _did you not know_?" she uttered with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face.

I looked at Natsume, and he had a you-can't-fool-me-bitch-i-can-still-remember-how-i-got-born-and-i-did-not-see-anyone-coming-out-after-me-nor-did-i-see-anyone-besides-my-incubator look. _Boy, _eyes can really express what you feel. God. He seemed so serious it was so funny.

Suddenly Hotaru cackled, a rich and silky sound pouring out of her lip glossed lips, it didn't sound like a cackle, but let's just use the word cackle because it sounded _evil._ I looked at her like she was some lunatic being restrained by a straightjacket.

"Of course you didn't fall for that." She said in a weak, _soft _voice. "He's your bellboy. Yuka was it?"

"Ruka, stupid." Natsume barked.

"Yuka's my mom." I butted in with a sheepish smile. "Just clearing things up." I laughed nervously. I shouldn't have spoken, now she's going to shower _me _with attention. Oh. The _horror._

"Was I talking to you?" Hotaru slid her right hand from below and placed it on her hip.

"Umm." I coughed. "No."

"Okay. Then close your _horrendous _pothole and make it gorgeous. You're lucky you got here in time." She smirked. I was boiling inside! If I wanted to pluck Natsume's eyes out. I wanted to pluck every hair in her body and make her a naked mole rat! I clenched my fist, preventing the _plucking_ to happen.

{Narrator}

"_Damn it_, Imai. Shut your rude mouth okay? Forgive me if I was late. Or if I was aloof again. It won't happen again. Just stop killing my date with your insults." He pulled her close to him, tightening his grasp on her smooth hands before it slipped away. Which he expected she would, but was surprised to see her hands obediently staying inside his safe and protective hands. This wasn't exactly the way a knight in shining armor would do his thing.. but it passed.

She was thankful alright. She felt herself blush and smile, secretly, and her heart fluttered suddenly, luckily it was still safely planted under her chest. _This was the feeling she felt a week ago_, when she still favored her Prince Natsume so much that she could spend the whole day locked away in her room, and do things all-Natsume. The past Mikan's thoughts lingered. And she knew, he had the Prince Charming Potential.. _The PCP_. A little tweak over here and a little heat and pressure over there .. he'd be changed into something better, or in other words, the Prince Charming side of him will take over the limelight, drive his body, not just the rebel Natsume.

Hotaru narrowed her violet eyes and pursed her lips. "Apology accepted.. for now. Now you two do me a favor and take a seat in the last row, stay _hidden_ Natsume. _He _will be you for tonight. No rash behavior. You will swap at my signal when its time." She left with the clacking of her peep toes and gracefully slid to the side of Ruka. She separated the sea of paparazzi and other fame monsters to drag Ruka to their assigned seat in the front. Everyone sat down and watched the movie.

It was a movie about a handsome, cool, coldhearted guy named Luke who was a spy under the Black Cats. He was assigned to disguise himself as a new lead guitarist of an excellent band, We The Boys. He was undercover to find out the real identity of the serial killer who had been hiding away for years at the all girls' school they were going to have a concert at. He/she needed to be figured out by the end of the concert and taken cared of by the organization to hide all matters of his/her existence. But this all changed when he fell met a heartbreakingly beautiful student. Now he did not know which was right or wrong. One girl changed the way he thought.. and most importantly how he felt.

"_Heads up!" Too late._

"_Ouch!" The auburn haired girl squeaked as she got hit by a flying drumstick while she was passing a room and clipping her I.D. to her strap._

"_Sorry. We were sorta fooling around." Luke lifted his head after picking the brown drumstick up, just to be tantalized by an incredibly cute high schooler for someone that wasn't even trying to act cute. He wasn't the type to go after those Barbie looking chicks; instead he fancied the effortless natural beauties who weren't throwing themselves at someone hot._

_She put on a small frown, "Well be more careful next time. I wouldn't want anybody getting brain damage just by passing this hallway." Then she smiled and walked away, her hair leaving a trail of sweet scent that filled Luke's lungs in a matter of seconds. He crossed his arms with an accidental smile and turned around to trudge back to his room. _Click._ He had stepped on something hard, he lifted his feet to see the girl's I.D. with a broken clip. _Mikaela Sparks, _the I.D. indicated._

…

_It was lunch break, and Luke caught the sight of a familiar auburn haired girl entering the restroom. He briskly passed through the hall filled with girls and entered the girls' CR._

"_Umm. This is the ladies' restroom" An awkward looking girl student said to him. He flashed her one of his million dollar smiles and told her he was a girl, only he had sex change and the girl let him in. The other girls inside the restroom left with blushes and were buzzing with new gossip to spread._

"_Mikaela?" His voice echoed in the hollow walls of the wide restroom._

"_Ugh." A voice groaned. "Who knew it was red tide day."_

"_Umm. Mikaela?" He called again._

"_Yeah I'm here, hold your freakin' horses, Lucie." She groaned more. "Could you get me a sandwich? Girl emergency thing."_

_Luke looked around the restroom, he didn't see any sandwiches. He was confused._

"_There aren't any sandwiches here." _

"_Ugh. Get me a sanitary napkin. Clear now?"_

"_U-uh. Roger that." He slipped a quarter in one of the dispensers, and out came the small pink pack and encased within it was a sanitary napkin. "Here."_

"_Thanks." Mikaela took the napkin from under the stall and did her thing. And as she was opening the stall she was in.. "Thanks so much Lucie! You're a—"_

_She stopped in midsentence and was gaping at Luke who was sitting perched on top of the granite, beside the sink._

"_You're a MAN." She blushed the deepest shade of red and wished she was Spongebob so she could just climb down the toilet and hide. The gorgeous guy in a black leather jacket, jumped off the granite._

"_Uhh. Yeah. Hi." Luke gave her one of his coyest smiles as he scratched the back of his head._

"_I'm soooo sorry! I really didn't know! And Lucie. Where the heck is Lucie? I feel so embarrassed. I'm so sorry." Mikaela kept her eyes shut closed as she went on and on about how she was sorry and embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were my fellow female friend."_

"_No, it's no biggie. It's quite a pleasure to have luckily swooped in and save you in your time of need." He laughed and reached into his pocket, "I just came here to give you this." She reached out for the I.D._

"_Thanks. I was wondering where I'd dropped this." She smiled and bit her lip. "Thanks also for acting cool about it." He gave her a dazzling smile that could make the whole school swoon and held out his hand, "My name's Luke."_

"_I think you know my name already." She smirked. "But okay fine. My name's Mikaela and this is probably the most awkward second meeting I've ever had." She laughed and shook his hand._

…

_AND THE STORY WENT ON AND ON AND ON…_

The movie ended after two and a half hours.

"Natsume, how come in movies you're such a prince while in reality you're… _bleh_?" Mikan asked glumly.

"What you see in there is just a load of crap." He crossed his leg and laid his left arm around her shoulders.

"I don't believe that." She scrunched up her nose and crossed her legs too. "Why do you always want to act like you're some one child rebellion?"

"Maybe because I am, you doofus."

"Don't call me doofus!" She protested and kicked his raised foot.

Natsume's eyes went big and menacing, "_Why you.." _He raised a fist and threatened to punch her, Mikan closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Instead she felt something soft and silky leaning against her shoulder. _The smell of grapes._ He was resting his head on her shoulder and fidgeting with the ends of her dress.

"Natsume, is something wrong?" Mikan was hesitating on whether to smooth his hair or push him away.

"Everything's wrong." Natsume whispered hoarsely against her bare shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. He looked up to her hazel orbs and she was hypnotized and decided to smooth his hair back which caused him to ease in to her more and made her want to hug him. Which she did. _What the hell did you just do, Mikan?_ The question kept doing somersaults in her head.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." She smiled behind him. He pulled away and zoomed in for a smooch; instantly tasting the sugariness of her lips. Mikan was _clearly _unprepared for that and quite shocked. He held her chin up and laughed, coating her face with his cool breath. A blush crept along her cheeks, because she was obviously embarrassed to admit _she was turned on. _And she felt badly tricked.

"You're so submissive, babe. And _tasty_." He said in a buttery voice, licked his delicious lips and put on a devilish grin. "Should we go solve my problem at my room?" Instead of submitting like other girls would, she slapped his arm away and hit him with her velvety gold chained red pouch and stood up. He snickered, but inside he felt like a jerk. Instantly, a spot light shone towards her accentuating and shadowing her curves tightly hugged by the red silk dress she wore, and she walked down the steps to get to the circle of people.

Natsume's heart tightened to see her walking away, she was breathtaking. But the spot on his body she had once been touching a few seconds ago left a tingling warmth and he badly missed it, it was slowly growing colder by the moment. Why do people only notice how precious someone is when they're leaving you?

"_Oh, Miss Mikan Sakura is here! Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, shouldn't you be with her right now?"_

I am _with_ her you stupid fucked up MC. Natsume thought acidly.

{N}

I ducked instinctively and rushed towards the back room with the film shit while covering my face with my blazer. I kicked the table with papers on it and the crew inside backed away. "What are you looking at?" I threatened them, "Get out." I commanded and they followed. That's how powerful I am.

But why do I feel so fucking frustrated. I didn't _need_ to do that crap I pulled on her again, but I still did it. What am I, is my brain decaying when I'm around her or something? Why can't I control myself when I'm around her? Why do I need to act like a complete ass? When I could just simply and easily be the guy she wants._ I want her. I like her._ But why do I seem to always come up with some crazy bullshit idea when she's already vulnerable? Fuck it, Natsume. Nice one. You just fucking need to screw things up! I kicked the box full of rolled films and it hit the hardwood wall with a _bam_. I slowly collapsed to the floor with my hands angrily grazing my raven hair. I'm flipping out right now. And it's because of that _girl._ This is the fucking first time I've been upset, _because of a girl._ Tch.

"_Why don't you sing her a song, Natsume?"_

Fuck you. Stupid host. How come people always want me to sing her a song? I'm an actor not a singer.

{R}

I wouldn't be stuck in this mess if that absurdly rude manager didn't exist. But right now, because Mikan's by my side.. _It feels great to be in this mess._ I put my hand in the small of her back and talked.

"You know who I am already right?" I winked at her, my blue eyes sparkling only in her presence.

"Of course! I'm not dumb." She bit her lip and giggled nervously, earlier she was freaked out and thing who the hell that extra-Natsume was.

"Good." I smiled.

"_Why don't you sing her a song, Natsume?" _The host suddenly asked. At this very moment, I surely missed being the simple and average Ruka, instead of this highly famous and wanted by many Natsume.

Instantly, my palms got sweaty and I had to remove my hand from Mikan's back and boy.. _I was frantic._ What do I do? I'm not the real Natsume. Damn it. I turned to look at Hotaru and she was giving me an ultra menacing look, I swear I could see the veins in her eyes, it looked like they were gonna explode. She mouthed slowly, _do it._

_Are you insane? _I mouthed back.

She sent me a do-it-or-die-with-a-microphone-up-your-ass look. Scary old woman! I gazed back at Mikan, trying to find some inspiration from her sheer beauty.

"Go ahead. You can do it." She grinned and pushed me toward the stage which was now occupied by some band. I whispered something to the guitarist and grabbed the mic. _Oh this is really a moment I will never forget, _I thought. I hope I don't embarrass myself.

"The song I'll be singing is one of the songs featured in the movie. _Burning up._" The band started doing their thing and it was _on._

{Narrator}

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me, on my toes  
_

Everyone by the stage was going wild, this is more of a song that a Prince Charming would sing. However this was a song that Natsume wouldn't normally sing. But it was Ruka on the stage and he was sure trying to sweep Mikan off her feet.

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby you turned the temperature hotter  
cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby  
I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself down (down)  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath  
_

Mikan was squealing and grinning at Ruka, even giving him thumbs ups. But Natsume was stuck in the back room, watching from afar, with blaze in his eyes, desire of wanting to burn Ruka up. He would never sing a Jonas Brother's song. It wasn't his style.

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby you turned the temperature hotter  
cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby  
Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too  
Burning up, burning up  
For you baby  
_

Everyone of course clapped their hands for the Fake Natsume's performance. And they all went home with dazed look on their faces. Hotaru was left in the hall with a evilly satisfied and .. _slightly swooned look _on her face. She didn't know he'd be that good. But who cared. Her plan _worked_. And the Natsume everyone saw was sure THE Prince Charming everyone wanted tonight. Along with a few of the crew, they went to the back room. One of the crew groaned as he turned around the corner to the room.

"Hey, who punched the door? This is gonna cost us. Damn it."_  
_

**Hello FF people! I'm sorry if it took me like three months or something before I updated. I was just hung over with school work. I hope you like this chapter! Do REVIEW :D I'd like to hear your thoughts about my ongoing story. Thanks for reading! More goodies next chapter. Updating Love Lockdown next. Xoxo.**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 10: Aftermath

~_Dancing with your hands turning strangers into friends, touch the keys please, and unlock my heart. There's a party in your bedroom all night long. –_Cash Cash

{R}

_Ouch!_

What in the world is that pain in my head? Did somebody hit me with a shovel? Did I bang my head against a wall? Or did I drink? Hmm. Yes.. I did drink! But, _wha-?_

My forehead creased with worry. Where exactly was I last night? I remember appearing as Natsume's substitute at that premiere. I _think _there was an after party at the Black Chord then _bam. _Nothing.

I sat up, a bit too quickly, rewarding myself with a solid ache on my head. I groaned and looked around taking in the mess in somebody's loft. And glad I was on the bed.

There was a girl with earphones plugged in her ears in a tight dress lying on the floor filled with red plastic cups.

A couple making out at the sofa. Wow, how'd they sustain that? It's morning for pete's sake!

A guy with underpants on his head. Don't ask what he had on downstairs.

A lady asleep with a bottle of jack beside the door.

And many more.

Seriously? Why the hell am I here? I don't know anyone in this room.

Suddenly, someone stirred beside me, letting the sheets slide down his/her head. Raven hair poked out from underneath. A soft moan sounded, but it was too hushed to know who it was.

I absent mindedly looked down at myself, my polo shirt was open all the way down, and my belt was loosened.

OH SWEET MOTHER OF NUTELLA!

I was in bed with someone! I am still young. I cannot believe this happened! Somebody call Dr. Phil! Oprah? Anybody! Even Ellen! I need someone to tell me to calm down, or perhaps just tell me what happened last night.

Holy shit.

The only people I know with raven hair is.

That snot assed Natsume

The wicked witch of Japan.. Oops. Don't say her name! Or else she'll sense you and turn up at the mirror at night while you're brushing your teeth.

To be honest, it'd be against my will if it were either of them. If this were someone I didn't know, it would be better!

I slowly edged towards the mystery raven. I pulled the sheets downward.

…

Okay. I will drown myself in the toilet now.

Her eyes fluttered open, frighteningly. I immediately pulled back.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She barked and threw a pillow at me.

I flung myself out, shuddering in the process, oh hell no! This is _her place? _"I don't even know how I got in bed the first place!"

"Obviously, you got me drunk and seduced me." The manager glared at me, buttoning the first few open buttons on her blouse.

"_I did not! _I don't remember a thing!" I freaked, "And you know, maybe it was you who did all the _raping!_ _**Look at me**_! I look worse than you!"

"Ugh. _Me? _"The raven haired girl wrinkled her nose, "The only things I would undo on you are your imaginary pigtails."

I scoffed; she thinks I'm a ninny. How dare -"Woman, I've had enough of this. I am LEAVING." I grabbed my stuff and wobbled out of the loft. But I hollered back, "Did you remember anything?"

She put on an amused look then smirked as if she had a secret.

_SHE DEFINITELY KNOWS._

"What freakin' happened last night?" I found myself running back to where she stood.

"Ssssh. You're waking up the all the drunk people. Trust me; they don't do well with noise." She crossed her arms looking haughty.

"I asked you a question!" I say a bit more frantically. If anything happened, I wouldn't forgive myself forever.

"I'll answer over a cup of coffee."

"Tch. Over my dead body." As if I'd take her up on _that offer._

"Yeah? But you slept with me last night." She shrugged as if disappointed with my stand.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and permanently left the room.

{M}

Two days have passed since Natsume's .. (or should I say _Ruka's)_ premiere. I haven't heard from the jerk. No text, call, tweet, or any kind of PM. Did the earth swallow him whole or something? Maybe it's better this way. There'll be no more bitter memory of him if he isn't around. _Wouldn't that be swell?_ I'd get over him completely.

"Mikaaaan! There's something here for you!" A voice yelled from downstairs. _Something for me? _ Is mom joking? I hurriedly tangoed down the stairs and almost tripped when I skidded towards the door.

"What's up?" I huffed at my mom. She raised her brow and pointed at the big blue box with holes and a big blue ribbon placed on the doormat.

"That's up." Mom said.

"And what is that?" I scratched my head, not really in the mood for presents.

"Do I look like I have x-ray vision, Mikan? Open it up! I'm heading out for some take out." She grabbed her keys and went out.

I was left there staring at the box; crossing my arms and leaning against the door jamb. I think I stared at it for 5 minutes when suddenly there was a shuffling sound.

No, not the dance craze with the party rock anthem, but it was the shuffling sound of something inside a box.

Then..

There was liquid spilling out from under it. Yellowish liquid.

Oh hell! What the hell is this! I scrambled towards it, and saw a card stuck to a small handle at the top.

"A PEACE OFFERING FOR THE BEAUTIFUL MIKAN SAKURA.

It's a _she_ by the way, in case you can't figure that out.

Smirking with swag,

Natsume"

_It's a she? _What? Natsume got me this? I quickly ripped the gift wrap open, tore the box away, and ..

_Aww. _ I think my heart just melted. It was a puppy! A very fluffy and beady eyed puppy. I think it's a shih tzu. Oh for the love of all things wonderful! It looked up at me and whimpered! Of course, I picked it up and I just had to hug it. But then I noticed it was wet in the butt area.

I guess that yellowish liquid was pee.

Silly me for not noticing earlier. But even if I was covered in pee stains, I found tranquility.

I gently put her down inside and threw the box away at the dumpster by the road. I hurried back in just to see her wagging her tail, tongue out, excitedly waiting for me to pick her up.

Natsume's peace offering is sure effective. I better thank him later.

I picked her up and my nose wrinkled in response; she reeked of urine. I decided to take her upstairs and give her a bath.

After everything that happened in the past ten minutes, I named her _Peace._

Hello guys! Sorry if this is so short! I just wanted to upload something to show you guys I'm still alive! lol. So sorry. I've got a writer's block! But I will try my best to update everything! :D So please stay put and hope you guys still like reading my stories! :D Happy summer to y'all!

P.S. I WILL add some more to this if ever, so I'll just mention it when I update another chapter!

**..**

**P.P.S.**

**Keep in touch with me through facebook, twitter, or tumblr. **

My name there used to be Ren Briel,.. it's currently **Melinda Salvi**. So add me up so you can give me suggestions or whatever =)) but I warn you this is my second acct in which I will _try_ to open more often..

**ticktockstar **is my second twitter acct. Follow me and introduce yourself, so I know you're from FFN! Tweet tweet.

Tumblr is.. **rainingren** and **renatawrites**! Follow me if you'd like. C'mon tumblristas! It's fun there, don't cha agree?

You can also talk to me in wattpad! **Renatawrites** is my username. I write stories there too, and sometimes when I don't update here in FFN, I update there, but my stories there aren't fanfiction. If you want to check them out, you may.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please look at the previous chapter. I've added some more to it, but only a wee bit. But rather important for RxH.**

**Like The Movies**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 11: Promiscuous but lovable, who'd have thought?

~_Baby I love you, I need you here with me all the time. Baby we're meant to be, you've got me smiling all the time.. You know how to pull me back when I go running, running trying to get away from loving you. You're the one that I dream about all day, you're the one that I think about always, my love is your love, your love is mine. –_You Da One

_~ Wasn't looking for trouble, but it came looking for me, I tried to say no, but I can't fight it she was looking lovely._ –Can't say no

{M}

"_Peace!_" I hollered, while tying my auburn hair back in a bun. "We're going out for a walk, come over here."

She was hiding underneath the coffee table, looking up at me while wagging her white tail. She's playing hard to get, huh. I picked her up and fixed her leash.

"Mom! Peace and I am going out." I called out.

"Yeah. You kids go crazy." A voice replied. It came from the basement. Suddenly, mom sniffed, I guess because of all the dust there. No one really goes down there except her. I don't know what she keeps down there, really. I won't be surprised if there's a freakin' dead man there in a fridge.

I locked the door and started off east, towards the park. I remember Ruka and I used to play Frisbee there when we were kids. The green grass so clean and flowers blooming everywhere, trees creating shades for couples to make romantic memories together, the birds begging for food, bikers, skaters, skater boys, and of course, dog walkers like me who walk their dogs and stuff.

Peace wobbled ahead of me, her posture elegant, that other dogs' heads were turning towards us. Don't they dare impregnate my little baby. I adjusted my light green tennis dress which was hiking up with my every step.

{H}

"The documents are ready, Ms. Imai." My assistant's head popped into my office. "And the script for _Betting over Betty_ will come tomorrow morning for Natsume's auditions."

"Leave it on my desk; I'm going out this afternoon." I grabbed my bag and car keys. "I have to visit someone."

"Alright, Ma'am." She bowed.

"And Nobara?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to throw away that frappuccino. It's fucking warm already." I slammed the door shut and headed to the parking lot.

Today's heat was evident, but it had no effect on me. Even in my blazer and slacks, I don't sweat. Yeah, I'm cool like that. All the ladies around me, and all the men, all looked like they were going to the beach, rollerblading in short shorts and bikinis, while the men shirtless.

I wouldn't be surprised if some anchormen came out and said they were shooting some summer music video. I would be such a photobomb there. Quickly making a beeline towards my car, to avoid any losers, and when I opened my door, my phone rang.

"I'm in the middle of getting in my car, this better be important, damn it!" I snapped at the caller.

"Okay, so you don't wanna have coffee together?" Oh so it's Ruka. I felt myself flush. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't like this servant boy. Seriously, ew. But I don't know, it's so much fun to make fun of him. And he's pretty darn cute too. Oh my goodness, what the hell am I thinking.

"So now you change your mind?" I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

"What, you don't want me too?"

"Even if I did say I wanted you to or not, it must mean you wanted to, am I right?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"You just did that a second ago."

He hesitated for a bit. "So what'll it be? Do you want to have coffee together?"

"You're asking a lady to go out for coffee at lunch time?" I retorted, "Bitch, I need a whole meal!"

"Okay, _okay!_ God. Sourpuss much?" I could hear him walk around where he was, "Let's meet at Samurai's Sword in 10 minutes."

"Sing me a song first." I snickered inwardly.

"WHAT!" He cussed to himself. "All of this for lunch?"

"…."

"Nope, not doing it."

"I'm going to upload a video of you dancing Buttons in front of a life size mirror."

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!"_

I laughed as I got in my car. "Keep on going!"

"_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-o-ooow, you don't know you're beautiful!" _ I could hear him rushing around his room, I guess trying to get dressed.

"Never told you to stop." I teased as I started the car and got going.

"Can I catch my breath for a sec?" He whined.

"8 minutes left."

He continued singing, huffing in between lines, I could tell he was running to our meeting place.

{N}

I deliberated silently, if I should use mom's treadmill or to jog outside. I needed to work out my muscles for the upcoming auditions for another movie, and I was one of the applicants out of fifty selected male actors.

But of course, those bitches ain't got nothing on me.

"Youichi! Get off the table!"

"Youichi, eat your snacks!"

"CRUMBS!"

"Turn down the volume, Youichi!"

"YOUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 

Yeah, I'd definitely prefer jogging.

I slipped on a hoodie over a sando, some Adidas sweats, and my black running shoes. Stopping by my bedside table just to get my iPhone for music purposes. Turning the music up as loud as it can get, and leaving the house.

I ran for a while, with my hood up and covering my hair and half of my face, I only glanced up when I had to cross a road, even so, nobody seemed to notice me.

_It's been a few days_ since I showed my face to that Mikan girl.

Too much shitty things had happened and I would like to put a little time between shitty happenings in case something happened again. With Imai around, it would be a series of unfortunate events for her.

_It's been a few days_ since I saw her again, and I already feel—sucks to admit it— but.. _sad._

I know I always find an opportunity to piss her off, 'cause she's so gullible and dumb, but it's amusing to be around her.

Before my daily schedule would be:

Sleep fucking late.

Wake up fucking late.

Eat a fucking lot.

Wait for Imai's fucking instructions.

Do what the fuck she instructs.

Party the fuck out of myself.

REPEAT.

But when I met her, between everything planned, there was:

Annoy the airhead.

Tease her!

Seduce then fool her.

Kiss the girl.

Make sure she likes it.

And let it haunt her until you see her again.

REPEAT

She's the miss-able type of girl. I wonder how she's doing with my little gift.

I stopped in my tracks, waiting for the bloody walking sign turn green. It's been an hour and I'm not close to stopping.

{Narrator}

Hotaru was examining her nails outside the Samurai's Sword when Ruka appeared, sweating like a pig. She'd hung up a minute ago.

"You're three minutes late." She says.

Ruka automatically forgot about complimenting her with their matching blue tops. "If you hadn't made me sing I would've been here before you!"

"Then why'd you follow my orders?"

"'Cause you were blackmailing me!"

"Okay. THEN STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING." I grabbed his sleeve and tugged him with me inside the resto.

"A seat for two, miss?" The waitress asked them.

"No, a seat for ten." Hotaru sneered at the lady. "Can't you see anyone else besides us? _Dumbass_." She walked past the lady, Ruka apologizing behind her.

"Can you learn to control your snarkiness?" Ruka says reluctantly. "You're scaring people away."

"And so? Am I supposed to care that they're such wimps?" She smirks.

"You can't treat people like they're inferior to you or something." He still remembered the time when she ordered him to dress up as Natsume for the premiere.

"It's not wrong to feel like a queen." Hotaru lazily gazed at the menu.

"You're just like my boss." Ruka gave up.

"I'm not like him." She spat the words.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" The waitress asked him instead of Hotaru, worrying that she might bite her head off.

"Yeah, umm—"

"We'll take two sumo meals, and a bottomless iced tea drink." Hotaru interrupted and sent her off. "And make it quick, lady. Or else my stomach's going to eat you alive!" The waitress ran to the kitchen.

Ruka gave her a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look. Not only because of her rude attitude, but also because of the big ass meal she ordered.

"_What?_" Hotaru laughed. "Look at her freak."

He shifted the topic, "Did we do some _intimate _things that night?"

"Define intimate." It was like a secret was simmering inside of her.

He ran his hands through his hair as if desperate to know, "I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!"

"Take a chill pill, bellboy." She replies coolly, "I'm only eighteen."

Ruka was kind of astonished to find out she was eighteen. She looked like she'd achieved so many things already.

"Who cares! Did we or did we not…" He trails off.

"Fuck?"

"Y-yeah." He took a sip from his drink as if to ready himself.

"No," She lets out, "We did not do anything crazy like that. But we did make out." She said it as if it were just saying, yeah I took the trash out. _That _casually.

Ruka sighed in relief, "But still! Why? Why would we do that?"

"I don't know. Teenagers usually do that act when they like each other."

"Or when they're drunk." Ruka adds, then smiles happily when their order came.

"Yeah. _Drunk." _Hotaru repeated, with a tinge of sadness she kept to herself. As she wolfed down her meal.

{M}

_She anticipated for the moment he came. He'd said that they would meet at the garden, at two 'o clock in the afternoon, when everyone would still be asleep. It's a vampire community after all. We would creep out of the eastern cemetery gates and we'd be free._

_A sound ruffled behind her, like an animal brushed past a bush as it ran. _

_I called out his name. _

_No response._

_Another sound broke the silence. A branch cracked to her far right._

_A gasp left her lips when she saw who it—_

"OWWW!" I muttered a string of curses to myself. A Frisbee had hit me square on the face. And it broke my concentration from the ebook I was reading! _Darn. _Why now? That was such a suspenseful moment for me.

I stood up to face my disturber only finding myself to sit back down.

"Yo, sorry 'bout that, little lady." A guy with incredibly dark blue hair had sprinted from the far right, where lots of teenagers were being all athletic, and stopped in front of me, leaning down to assess the damage. He touched my cheek, and I flinched from the pain.

"I-it's okay." I managed to say. This dude was wearing a polo shirt and some khakis. There was something airy about him, but he was quite a gentleman.

He was so close I could smell him, so close that his midnight blue eyes reflected mine. He seemed to be staring at me as well, I blushed at this. The description I've observed on him matched about the guy I was currently reading about; tall, handsome, athletic, dark hair, magnetic eyes, .. I could go on.

"Apparently it's not. C'mon, I'll get you some ice." He pulled my hand and as he straightened up, Peace growled and bit his ankle. Probably protective of her mama.

"Holy macaroons!" He jumped back and noticed Peace gnawing at him. Lol, he can't even curse, I laughed inwardly.. He's so cute. "Does this lil kiddo have vaccine?"

"Honestly, I dunno. She was just a gift to me." He stared at me wide eyed. "But don't worry about it!"

Suddenly, someone whistled from afar, and Peace's ears perked up like when mine do when I hear the word, _rollercoaster!_

She broke off in a run while wagging her tail, and stopped at someone's feet, and when this someone crouched down to pet her, I noticed who it was.

"_Ahh_. Yes, papa is here." Natsume smirked as he picked her up; his earphones were still dangling outside his hoodie's pocket. I guess he was jogging. He started towards us, and I couldn't help but mentally face palm myself. I can't believe he just magically appeared when I just met a really hot guy.

"She hasn't had shots yet, in case you were wondering. But I have trained her when she was only a few months old to attack peopleI hate.. Like you, for example." He gestured towards the guy that hit me with a frisbee.

"Natsume Hyuuga," The guy greeted him in a way that looked like he was trying to hold back insults. In which he didn't, "Shouldn't you be somewhere counting your fan girls?"

"And shouldn't you be humping yours, Tsubasa Andou?" He snorted, "I can't seem to count how many you've slept with and those that keep saying that you're the mother of their child."

Natsume patted Peace as if she was his. "And as a matter of a fact, that girl you're standing beside is actually my number one fan girl. And my girlfriend, so _do_ stay like a mile away from her."

I was actually astonished. He's never spoke that much before. Hmm. Must be 'cause it's been quite a while since we saw each other again.

Tsubasa cast me a dubious look. "_She's _that Mikan Sakura girl?"

"Yeah." He stepped beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. I swear if someone took a picture of us right now we'd look like a married couple and Peace would be our baby. Cute as that may be, he's still rotten. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Seems like she's not that into you, Hyuuga." Tsubasa smirked, his white teeth had a glint to it. He suddenly looked dangerous. My heart contracted a bit stronger. "See you around, Mikan." Then he left.

"Don't mind that asshole." He raised an impassive hand as if saying he wasn't a guy to mingle with. "Let's get that fixed." Natsume examined my cheek, his crimson eyes not missing an inch. I blushed at his intention.

"You don't have to pretend—"But then he kissed my swollen cheek. I practically almost fell in surprise. Since when did this wicked jerk learn how to kiss somewhere besides the lips? My mouth was definitely an "O" right now. He pushed my chin up gently and smirked.

"Surprised?"

"Completely."

He chuckles."Well, that's what happens when I miss someone." He ruffled my bangs and took me by the hand as he held Peace's leash on the other hand.

So he tends to be nicer when he misses someone. He must have missed me. I smiled and looked at him as we walked, I've started to see him in a new light. This probably started that night of the premiere, when he protected me from his manager.

He stops by an ice cream vendor and buys two popsicles.

"One chocolate and one strawberry."

I cringed when I smiled larger at what his doing, my cheek really freakin' HURT! But I totally wanted to smile. He was buying me ice cream. OMG. _Maybe I can allow myself to swoon for a minute. _Especially now that he's not being so evil.

"Here." He passed me the strawberry one. I started unwrapping it when he stopped me. "Idiot. Put it on your cheek first."

"Well, sorry smartass." I pushed it against my cheek and felt it cool. I let out a sigh. He led me to a bench and we sat there for a moment.

"Let me see it."

I removed the cold delight and he blew on it, his breath like a mist from the chocolate popsicle he was eating.

"So can I eat mine now?"

"Who said it was yours." He took it from me and unwrapped it skillfully with one hand, I don't know how he did it, he just did.

_Ugh._ The nerve of this guy. I closed my eyes in irritation and turned in my seat. "Whatever."

Something cold touched my lips, I tasted it, it's probably a popsicle.. I couldn't say if it was strawberry or chocolate.. Kind of both. I smiled and licked it, still having my eyes closed. Suddenly it went deeper, like wanting to go into my mouth, was he forcing the Popsicle into my mouth? I opened my eyes in shock.

Oh my god.

It wasn't a Popsicle at all.

HELLO GUYS! :D I've added something to the past chapter. Only a little bit.. But hey, I'm kinda happy this one was longer.. Wish you guys were too.

So what do you guys think of Natsume? Improving? Getting closer to being the Prince Charming? Or farther awaaaay?

What do you think of Ruka and Hotaru? Basically it's still their same personalities.. Only minor changes unlike with Love Lockdown.

Haha. Hope you guys like it. Review, review, review! Thank you. Will be updating Love Lockdown next.

P.S. I will update in my own time =)) You guys inspire me to update, yeah. But I need to be inspired by other things first for my imagination and words to do their magic. So I'm sorry, if it takes me a while to update. I have laptop time restrictions too, until only 10pm and that really doesn't help me. Haha. It's at night I get creative and.. these restrictions really annoy me. So please understand. Thanks.

God bless! 3 3 3

Twitter: ticktockstar (if we get close .. I might give you my personal twitter loll feeling ko naman)

Tumblr: renatawrites

Wattpad: renatawrites

Facebook: Melinda Salvi (currently)


End file.
